I Now Pronounce You Mike and Harvey
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Mike just can't say no to Harvey. No really, he can't.-Inspired by "The Proposal". Eventual Mike/Harvey. Mentions of Mike/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I haven't done a multi-chapter fic in a while. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone. And I just really wanted to do a story where Mike and Harvey have to get married for some reason and what better fake marriage movie to go off of than the Proposal? I took some creative liberties with this one but, duh, it's FanFiction so I can so whatever I want. It's sort of AU I guess, because I doubt Harvey's really from Canada. But I'll offer a better explanation for that in the next chapter. Also, try and bear with me, I'll try to write and post the chapters as promptly as possible, but life and writer's block does have a tendency to get in the way. **

**Anyway, here's the fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The orange glow of the morning sun crept through the window of Mike Ross' apartment. The warm rays of light spread out across his bed, bathing the sheets in warmth. Mike sighed contently and snuggled down further on his pillow until—_yes. That was it. _His body had settled into the most comfortable spot on the mattress and he was set to just lay there the rest of the day, not worrying about anything or anyone.

Mike was in heaven, his deep slumber producing a rather vivid dream featuring one Rachel Zane crawling across the table of the Pearson-Hardman legal library, ready to pounce. Mike licked his lips and leaned back in his seat, revealing in how real the dream felt. Rachel was getting closer. She reached out, her hand on Mike's face, pulling him towards her. Their lips were so close and Mike was so ready to chalk this up as the best dream ever when a shrill sound rang out, making everything go black than painfully bright as Mike opened his eyes.

His first instinct was to swipe blindly at his alarm clock until he hit the snooze button. But after pounding his fist over the device about five times with no results, Mike went for his cell phone.

He squinted to see the caller ID in the harsh morning light, and when he could finally make it out, Mike froze.

"H-hey Harvey—"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mike gulped when he heard the tone of his boss' voice on the other end. Harvey never yelled, but there was no mistaking that Mike was in some very deep shit right about now.

Mike gulped, turning slowly to look at the clock that he had assaulted moments earlier. A quarter after nine. The firm opened at seven-thirty. Sharp. He was beyond screwed.

"Harvey I'm—I don't know how I—"

"If you're not down here in fifteen minutes, you're fired."

"Harvey, are you insane?" Mike realized that probably wasn't the thing to say to a boss that was threatening to fire you, but he was too busy trying to untangle himself from his sheets and sprint over to the bathroom to not out his foot in his mouth. "I mean—I can't—"

"Do you want to make it ten minutes? Including a coffee run?"

Mike didn't answer.

"I thought so. See you in fifteen."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike took the quickest shower of his life that morning. Not that it mattered though because by the time he had walked out of the elevator into Pearson and Hardman, he was drenched in sweat from the Tour de France speed he had to maintain on his bike in order to get across town in the ridiculous amount of time Harvey allotted.

"Nice of you to join us today, Mr. Ross."

Mike turned to see Rachel standing there, and his dream immediately came to mind. Luckily his face was so red from his marathon of a bike ride that no one would notice him blushing.

"You look like hell," She commented, adjusting the stack of folders on her hip and giving him a once over.

"While I'm flattered that you're so blatantly checking me out," Mike said cheekily, and he was sure he just saw Rachel trying to hide a smile. "I really need to go tell Harvey I'm here so he doesn't fire my ass."

He left Rachel with a wink and walked hurriedly to Harvey's office. Donna greeted him with a look that said "You are so dead" as she ushered him in with a wave of her manicured hand.

Mike entered Harvey's office cautiously. Just because Harvey hadn't sounded mad on the phone did not mean he wasn't absolutely livid with Mike. The only comfort Mike had was that Harvey wouldn't kill him right there in his office. Too many windows. Too many witnesses. Even Harvey Specter couldn't win that case.

When Harvey didn't say anything right away, Mike cleared his throat obviously to get his attention, an action he regretted almost instantly when Harvey turned away from the window to face him. He did not look happy.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to wake you this morning but you see, you have this little thing called a job, and mind you, it's one that most people would kill for but since you seem to think that your beauty rest is more important—"

"Harvey, look I'm so, so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Oh I'm almost positive it will," Harvey unbuttoned his suit jacket as he took a seat at his desk. "So until next time, I have a few things for you to do. Things that you could've had done by lunch but since you decided to sleep in…" Harvey shuffled through the neat piles of blue case folders on his desk until he found the right one. He handed it to his associate who started looking through the file right away. Harvey was just about to open his mouth to explain what he needed done when Donna interrupted them.

"Jessica needs to see you in her office Harvey," He looked up to tell his assistant to tell Jessica to give him five minutes, but when he saw the way Donna was twisted around in her chair, looking at him like she had just been handed a death sentence he frowned.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

She nodded curtly and took the phone off her chest to relay the message to the managing partner.

"I'll be back," Harvey stood and refastened the top button of his suit. "Stay here, read those files. If I'm not back in seven minutes, come get me. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it thanks to someone."

"I said I was sorry," Mike shrugged and took up a more comfortable position on the black couch across from Harvey's desk. The lawyer just rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Seven minutes." He reminded Mike. And then he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You wanted to see me?" Harvey stepped into Jessica's office wearing his most charming and winning smile.

"Close the door and take a seat, Harvey," She nodded toward one of the chairs facing her desk and Harvey did as instructed.

"So, what's this about?" Harvey decided to bite after sitting for a few minutes watching Jessica flip through some papers held together in a manila folder. Usually he was quite skilled at reading people, especially someone like Jessica who he had known since he had moved to New York when he was seventeen. But the only thing he could tell from the half lidded gaze she shot him as she took a seat behind her desk was that she was really, really upset and more likely than not, Harvey was the cause of it.

"Do you know what this is?" Jessica held up the folder. Obviously it was meant to be a trick question because it was closed and unless Harvey somehow developed X-ray vision in the next three seconds, he was unable to see the answer to Jessica's cryptic inquiry.

"'Fraid I haven't a clue," Harvey keep his charming smile in place and shrugged coolly.

"Harvey," Jessica sighed and leaned forward, folding her slender hands over the paper work that was currently the cause of Harvey's biggest problem that he didn't know he had. "This isn't funny. It's quite serious actually. This folder contains a notice from the immigration office."

The smile evaporated from Harvey's face, the rest of his body all but went numb.

"Harvey, you're being deported." Jessica informed him flatly. "Which, is actually quite funny to me because here I thought a _citizen_ of the United States of America didn't have to worry about getting _deported._"

"Jessica, I can explain," Harvey began but Jessica didn't give him the chance before jumping down his throat again.

"Harvey I don't think you understand how serious this is. I thought you told me you had gotten dual citizenship after you had graduated Harvard."

"I well—you said that I couldn't work for you unless I was legally permitted to stay in the United States." Harvey shrugged slightly. He also thought that as long as he kept renewing his working visa, he wouldn't have to worry about Jessica finding out.

"You said you took the test and that you became a citizen." Jessica crossed her arms and glared at him pointedly.

"But a working visa was so much faster and so much less studying," Harvey knew anything he said wouldn't make Jessica less mad at him but the least he could do was try. "And, please like you need to be a citizen of this country to be the best damn lawyer in the city—"

"No but you need to be a citizen to _stay_ the best damn lawyer in the city." Jessica countered.

"Oh c'mon it's not like I lied to you. I told you that I was now legally able to work and live in the United States. That seemed good enough for you back then."

"Well back then, I thought we would never have to worry about you getting deported, Harvey," Jessica expelled an exasperated sigh and stood up. Unable to even look at Harvey anymore, she opted to stare out the window, gazing down at the busy city street. "Do you know how this is going to look? For me? For the firm? For _you?_"

"Jessica," It was Harvey's turn to sigh. He got to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket, slowly taking a step towards his boss. "You're acting as if I don't already have this figured out."

"Well…" She finally looked at him. "Do you?"

Harvey opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say because he definitely did not have a plan. Jessica completely blind –sided him with this little bit of news that no one ever was supposed to find out about. But Harvey was famous for thinking on his feet. he just needed a temporary solution to get Jessica and the United States Immigration Office off his back.

And, lucky for him, that solution just so happened to knock on the door that very same moment.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt—" Mike had one foot in Jessica's office and Harvey could have run over there and hugged him for not being late the one time it really counted.

"Mr. Ross, we're a little busy right now. Can it wait until later?"

Mike looked to Harvey for help, whose expression told him that it absolutely could not.

"A-actually, uh it can't. You see Donna has a women on the phone who's separating from her very wealthy husband and she was just wondering—"

As Mike droned on about the bullshit client, Harvey was suddenly struck with an idea that would not doubt make all his troubles disappear.

"Jessica," he held up a hand so Mike would stop talking and cleared his throat. "I know, you're worried about everything, but as I already told you I have it under control."

Jessica crossed her arms and gave Harvey a look that said "I'm waiting."

"You see, this whole mess will be fixed no problem because Mike and I—come on, Mike. Don't be shy," Harvey waved his associate over until Mike was standing right at his side. "We're getting married."

"Who's getting—Oh, uhm I—we are." Mike quickly amended when Harvey put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

Jessica wasn't buying it for a second. "You two? Getting married?"

"Yeah, sure why not. It's legal now," Harvey pulled Mike closer to him. Mike laughed nervously.

"I didn't even know you were dating, let alone engaged." Jessica leaned on the edge of her desk, suddenly very intrigued.

"Yes, well Jessica I didn't know you were married either. But I forgave you for that, personal lives are personal after all." Harvey reminded her, charming smile back in place.

"So, is it too personal for me to ask when this all started? I mean, Mr. Ross you've only been working here for a few months."

"Jessica," Harvey sighed again. "Mike and I really don't feel comfortable—"

"Actually," Mike interjected because there was no way he was going to let Harvey have all the fun of making him extremely uncomfortable in front of his boss. "I have no problem discussing it all at. You see, Harvey here," Mike upped the ante, snaking his arm around Harvey's waist. "Well, he couldn't keep his hands off me when I started here. I mean, you should have _seen_ how he rewarded me for landing my first client—"

"I'm sure she doesn't need the details Mike," Harvey clapped him hard on the back. And thankfully Jessica concurred.

"Yes, Mr. Ross, that's quite enough. I don't need the mental image." Mike made an apologetic gesture with his free hand. Jessica had obviously heard enough. She reached across her desk for the folder and handed it to Harvey.

"I want this fixed. _Today._" She ordered, already beginning to get back to her regular work.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harvey saluted her with the manila folder and let go of Mike before turning to leave. Mike went to follow only to be stopped halfway to the door by Jessica.

"Mr. Ross, if this turns out to be some kind of scheme to get Harvey to stay in the country, they'll be nothing I can do to protect either of you. Do you understand me?"

Mike gulped and nodded feebly. "Y-yes, Ms. Pearson. I understand."

Jessica still looked skeptical but shooed him out of her office regardless. Mike had to admit, he admired the sort of unspoken and unbreakable trust she and Harvey shared. And, Harvey? Well, he owed Mike a major explanation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Next Chapter should be up soon! In the meantime, reviews are love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Omg you guys...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY FEEDBACK! I'm really having a blast writing this story and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it. Alright so this chapter is probably as close as I'm going to get to outright "copying" a scene from "The Proposal". **

**Also, I did proof read, but my eyes suck (thank you diabetic cataracts!) so if I missed anything...my apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This never happened. This is a work of fiction and the laws of physics and man don't apply here. I'm just having fun. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everything—"

"Donna, hold my calls for the rest of the morning and cancel my meeting." Harvey cut her off as he and Mike strode passed her and into the office of the senior partner.

"Oh-kay…" She reached for the phone to do as she was told, pausing for a second to exchange a confused glance with Mike who just shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Harvey was already standing, the mysterious manila folder open on his desk as he sorted through the stacks of paper inside. Mike anxiously paced back and forth in front of the couch where the files from the case they were supposed to be working on lay, long forgotten.

"What?" Harvey glanced up at Mike when he stopped moving.

"Really?" Mike shook his head. "That's all you have to say?"

"I know this is a lot to take in." Harvey kept his eyes on the papers in front of him as he spoke. "And I will explain everything to you but right now we've got to—"

"Oh no, _we_ are not going to do anything until _you_ tell me what the hell is going on," Mike demanded a little louder than he had meant too, causing Harvey to shush him and glance quickly out the door to see if anyone heard anything. He turned back to Mike who was still waiting for Harvey to give him an explanation.

Harvey sighed and put his pen down. "I'm being deported."

"So, naturally we would have to get married…" Mike threw his hand up in the air as if to sarcastically say "Oh it all makes sense now!"

"Mike, I'm serious."

"So am I." He countered, flopping down on the couch in the only spot that wasn't littered with paper. "I mean off all the people you could get to marry you so you could stay in the country, you had to pick me?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Harvey rolled his eyes before turning them back on the paper work. "You just happened to be the first person I saw when I came up with this brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah it's so brilliant—" Mike scoffed, and leaned forward finishing the rest of his thought in a hushed tone. "You do realize if we get caught, we're screwed right?"

Harvey scribbled something down on a post-it before sticking it to the inside of the folder. "Well then it's a good thing you're marrying the best closer in the city, isn't it?"

Mike almost smiled at that. "You know, just because you're my boss, doesn't mean you can _make _me do this." He said after a beat.

Harvey obviously had enough. He was already on edge from the crime he and his associate were about to commit and he didn't need said associate constantly reminding him of that. He just wanted to get things over and done with and lucky for Harvey, he knew a surefire way to do just that.

"Mike," He sat back in his chair. "Do you know what'll happen to you if I leave?"

Mike really wanted to answer that, mostly so Harvey would reconsider going through with this asinine plan but he had nothing. Harvey gladly continued, filling in the blanks for him.

"If I'm forced to leave the firm and go back to Toronto, Jessica will make Louis Senior Partner."

"What does that have to do with me?" Mike challenged, hoping he had found a flaw in Harvey's argument. But, the chances of that were slim. Harvey could argue that there was a magical green monkey living on the dark side of the moon and make it convincing.

"Everything. It has everything to do with you, Mike, since that would make you his associate." Harvey watched smugly as Mike sank lower in his seat. "That means he could find out whatever his heart desires about you. And I seem to recall that you don't actually have a Harvard diploma under your belt."

Mike didn't say anything.

"Need I go on? Or can you imagine what would come next?" Harvey didn't need Mike to answer to know that he understood.

"So, you're blackmailing me into marrying you so you can keep your job?" Said Mike after a few seconds of silence.

"So _we_ can keep _our_ jobs." Harvey corrected. "Mike, I would do the same for you."

Mike had to laugh at that because "No, you wouldn't."

"You're right." Harvey admitted, seeing no need to sugar-coat anything since that was not the matter at hand. He gathered everything up and slipped it back into the folder. "But right now I need you to look over these and fill out everything for the fiancé visa. I'll come down and get you when I'm ready to leave."

Mike took the folder from Harvey and nodded. Harvey tried to ignore the defeated slump in the kid's shoulders as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mike? I'm sure I don't need to tell you that if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you're beyond dead."

Yeah, that part was _quite_ obvious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike flew through the paper work that would allow Harvey to apply for his—_their_ fiancé visa. Like most of the legal paper work he came across, he hadn't the slightest clue _how_, but since, asking anyone for help was out of the question, Mike was forced to learn how on his own. And fast because the last thing he needed right now was someone coming over to his cubicle and asking him what he was working on.

He was just about home-free, skimming over the last page of paper work and signing on the appropriate dotted lines when who should come sauntering up to his cubicle but—

"Hey Mike, you working on anything right now?"

Mike froze in his seat and shut his eyes. Maybe when he opened them again he would be back in his apartment and this horrible nightmare that only continued to get worse would be over. He looked up from his desk slowly to see the person that never failed to make his worse nightmare even worse.

"Louis," he sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm really swamped right now. Harvey has me working on this thing for him and it's really important and whatever you need I'm sure you could just tell Gregory to do it."

"Who says I was gonna ask you do to something for me?" Louis tilted his head inquisitively.

"Well, unless you were just coming over here just to say 'hi', than I really don't think—"

"Why's Harvey need something from the Immigration office?" Louis interrupted completely ignoring Mike's useless babbling to sneakily glance at the paper work on the associate's desk.

Realizing—perhaps a little too late—what was going on, Mike quickly tried to shield the papers from Louis' prying eyes. "I-I uh, I don't know. All he told me to was to get it done." He chuckled nervously. Louis just looked skeptical as ever.

"He needs you to fill out a fiancé visa?"

"Oh look at the time," Mike glanced at his watch and stuffed the papers hastily into the folder. "I need to meet Harvey. We have that, uh meeting." With the folder safely stashed in his brown messenger bag, Mike left his cubicle before Louis had time to harass him further.

"I bet you do," Louis muttered to himself as he watched Mike disappear through the break room. With a sinister smile curled on his lips, the junior partner turned on his heel and headed back to his own office. He had a phone call to make.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The New York City Immigration Office was packed wall to wall with people. It was the Great American Melting Pot in all its glory, and Harvey wanted nothing more than to get out of their as quickly as possible. He scanned the room, looking for the perfect opportunity to cut in front of the obscenely long line of people.

Making sure Mike was right behind him and, more importantly, that the folder was still clutched securely in his hands, Harvey zig-zagged in and out of the crowd of people. They reached one of the windows just as a Hispanic woman was gathering her things and finishing up.

"Next!" The clerk called out, and Harvey seized the opportunity. Before the people waiting patiently in the line even knew what was happening, Harvey ignored Mike's protests of "Harvey you can't—there's a line!" and cut in front of everyone.

"This'll only take a second," He said to assure no one in particular. He just figured saying something made he look less like a jack-ass. Mike couldn't disagree more.

"Hi there," Harvey turned on the charm for the middle-aged women behind the desk as he snatched the folder from Mike's grasp and placed it down in front of her. "I just need this fiancé visa filed and then we'll be out of your hair."

She didn't look the least bit impressed. Instead, she gave Harvey a quick once over, then turned her gaze on Mike, who just nodded and waved slightly.

Mike's heart pounded in his chest as the clerk opened the folder and examined the papers inside. Harvey still looked cool as a cucumber, but even he was starting to get a little anxious. Especially when she shut the folder and said "Mr. Specter, I think you'd better come with me."

She led them to one of the private offices in the back and told them to wait there. Mike took a seat on one of the chairs facing the desk while Harvey stood by the closed door and casually scrolled through his Blackberry.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Mike whispered because for all he knew the room could have bugged. Hell, who was he kidding? It was _definitely_ bugged. Harvey did nothing but roll his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, there was a sharp knock on the door. Mike nearly jumped out of his skin and Harvey shot him a death glare before reaching out to let in…whoever it was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The man said when he entered the office holding their manila folder. Mike immediately took in his appearance. The suit the man was wearing looked even cheaper than Mike's cheapest one. His hairline was receding and the sides of his dark hair were starting to turn gray. "Busy, busy day." He chuckled as he shook Harvey's hand and Mike spotted the knock-off Rolex that donned his wrist.

"Harvey Specter," The lawyer introduced himself.

"Andrew Tate," He said before turning to Mike. "And you must be Mike Ross?"

Mike nodded and shook Mr. Tate's out-stretched hand. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Tate scooted around to sit at his desk. Harvey took this opportunity to move closer to Mike, though he still preferred to stand rather than sit.

"Ok what do we have here?" Mr. Tate hummed as he scanned the paperwork. "Hmm…well this is very interesting, indeed." He looked up at Harvey and Mike. "Are you two trying to commit fraud against the US Government so Mr. Specter here can remain in the country and keep his job as Senior Partner at Pearson-Hardman?"

"Now where ever would you get an idea like that?" Harvey replied coolly.

"Someone from your office called in a tip just before you arrived," Mr. Tate explained, the "you two are so busted" look never left his face.

Mike was just about to confess everything right then and there. He liked Harvey and everything—hell he was just about to marry him so he could stay in the country—but he wasn't about to go to jail from some selfish, arrogant douche who—

"Was it from Louis Litt?" Harvey took a wild guess. Mr. Tate actually looked impressed for a second. "Louis has been vying for my position since the day I got it. He obviously called in that false tip so Jessica Pearson could make _him_ senior partner. I mean, it really is quite pathetic if you ask me, the lengths he would go to out of sheer jealousy."

"Right…" Mr. Tate nodded slowly, as if still trying to process everything Harvey just threw at him.

"Oh, and he also has a bit of a crush on Mike here," Harvey added, patting Mike on the shoulder both for good measure and to signal Mike that he better say something.

"Y-Yes, he does. Since the day I started there, he just wouldn't leave this sweet ass alone," Mike shook his head. "I've actually threatened to file several harassment complaints against him. I mean, and you should have _seen_ the look on his face when he walked in on me and Harvey—"

"I get the picture, Mr. Ross," Mr. Tate cut off Mike with a raise of his hand. It actually looked like he bought it for a second.

"Now, Mr. Tate, we understand that you're a very busy man," Harvey tried again because he was Harvey Specter and he could talk his way out of anything. "So if you would just give us our next step, we'll be out of your hair—"

"Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey obeyed and slid into the chair next to Mike.

"I don't think you understand what's about to happen here. There will be a very intense interview in which I will put you each in separate rooms and quiz you about every aspect of each other. You know, things a _real_ couple who know? Then I'm going to talk to each one of your co-workers at that law firm about the relationship between the two of you. And if there is even the tiniest inking of a hint that this relationship is not legitimate, then Mr. Specter, you," Mr. Tate looked directly at Harvey. "Will be deported indefinitely and you, Mr. Ross," He shifted he menacing gaze over to Mike, "Will spend no less than five years in a federal prison for the felony that you committed."

Mike gulped.

"So, young man, is there anything you would like to say before we begin this laborious, but unnecessary, process?"

Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped that Mr. Tate wasn't able to read people as well as Harvey could, because right now there was nothing he could do to keep his anxiety at bay. He yanked at the knot of the blue skinny tie Harvey hated so much, loosening it so it became easier to breathe.

"The, uh, the truth is Mr. Tate…is that…Harvey and I…probably weren't supposed to fall in love. I mean, he's a big hot shot lawyer who had women jumping at the chance to get in the sack with him and I'm just a lowly associate…" Mike paused to laugh but neither Harvey nor Mr. Tate looked amused. "But I guess, somewhere between all those late nights at the office and long car rides out to the Hamptons to meet clients, Harvey just…fell in love with me. And I him, uh sir."

Harvey had to hand it to him. The kid sure could dish out the bullshit.

"Uh-huh, so then if you are so 'in love' you two must live together, right?"

Harvey and Mike exchanged a glance.

"Actually—" Harvey began. "Mike is—"

"—Planning to move into Harvey's flat this very week." Mike finished for him. "We're very excited, aren't we sweetie?" He put his hand on Harvey's knee and grinned at him.

"Oh really," This seemed to pique Mr. Tate's interest. "Well than in that case, you wouldn't mind if I sent someone to check up on you?"

"Uh, not at all," Mike answered and Harvey just wished he would stop talking. "Just let us know when you're coming by and we'll be sure to be home."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Mr. Ross. You see, all our home visits are random. If you knew when we were gonna show up, well that would just be too easy now wouldn't it?"

Mike nodded. "Of course…"

"Is there anything else you need from us, Mr. Tate?" Harvey spoke up before even more shit had the chance to hit the fan.

"Hmm, well it looks like you two are good to go…for now at least."

"Great," Harvey got to his feet and all but dragged Mike out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they exited the building, Harvey was already on the phone with his driver to arrange for them to swing by Mike's apartment to grab the majority of his belongings so he could move in with Harvey as quickly as possible.

For a man who might never be allowed in the country again, Harvey was pretty calm. Mike on the other hand…

"Harvey, I can't go through with this." Mike dropped the bomb when Harvey was still on the phone, right there in the middle of the bustling New York sidewalk.

"Hold on a second, Ray," Harvey said into the receiver then turned to Mike. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, I'm not gonna do it, Harvey," Mike spoke more defiantly this time.

"Ray, let me call you when I get back to the office," Harvey's gaze was still locked with Mike's as he ended the call. "I'm sorry, but did I lead you to think that you had a choice in all this? Because, you don't, Mike."

"Actually I do since I just found out getting caught could land me in prison for _five years_." Mike countered. "You could fire me for all I care, and I still wouldn't do it. It just doesn't make sense that the person who helped me avoid going to prison in the first place would risk putting me in prison just so he could keep his job. There _are_ lawyers in Canada, Harvey."

If Harvey wasn't so angry at Mike for wanting to back out, he would have almost found that funny. "Look, Mike no one's going to find out—"

"Oh bullshit, no one's gonna find out!" Mike raised his voice and a few people on the side walk started to look their way. "I mean, it didn't take long for Louis to—"

"Louis, I can handle. Trust me. We are going to be fine." Harvey said again not sure if he was still trying to convince Mike or himself. "Now listen, we are going to go back to the office and act like nothing is wrong. Then, we're going to leave at the same time, go to you place, get your shit and you are going to live with me until this whole thing is over. Okay?"

Mike stared down at the ground for a very long time after that. Then he sighed and agreed. "I just have one more problem with this whole 'arrangement'."

Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And what's that?"

"You need to ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ask _me _to marry you, Harvey," If Mike was going to risk five years in jail for this, he was at least going to make it fun.

"You're joking…"

"I'm not."

Harvey pouted but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Mike, will you—"

"Ah, you're not doing it properly, Harvey…" Mike sing-songed. "Get down on one knee…"

Harvey looked at Mike as I he had just been told to put a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. "Mike, this suit cost more than your month's rent."

"Don't care," Mike shrugged. "Down on the ground. Let's go. You're wasting time and we still have a lot of work to do."

Harvey could have strangled him. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was paying much attention to them Harvey lowered himself on to one knee. He cringed when he felt the soft fabric of his Tom Ford suit make contact with the rough cement.

"Mike, will you marry me?" He grumbled out in a barely audible sentence and went to stand up only to be pushed back down again by Mike.

"Oh really, that's the best you can do? Try again, and this time, ask _nicely._"

People were starting to stare again. Harvey knew that Mike, being as stubborn and persistent as he was would keep him here all day. So, for the sake of his suit and the final shred of his dignity—but mostly his suit—Harvey took Mike's hand, and looking deeply into his blue eyes said, "Mike Ross…will you accept my hand in marriage?"

"Much better," Mike nodded in approval and offered to help Harvey up.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Harvey said and then continued, swooning overdramatically at Mike. "Will you promise to love me for the rest of our lives together?—"

"Alright Harvey, I get it—" Mike tried to pulled his hand away but Harvey still continued to profess his fake love right there in the middle of the busy intersection.

"Through sickness and health—"

"Harvey stop, seriously—"

"Through good times and bad—"

"Okay, okay!" Mike finally yanked his hand back and took a step away from Harvey. "You've made your point."

Satisfied that he had beaten Mike at his own game, Harvey gracefully got to his feet and dusted off his pant leg, relieved to see that there was no damage done.

"What d'ya say we grab some lunch before we head back to the firm," Harvey said as he walked over to hail a cab. "My treat."

"Really?" Mike jumped eagerly at the offer. And Harvey just laughed as a taxi pulled up next to them.

"No. Not really. Do you know how much work we still have to get done? And of course when I say me…I mean you." Harvey started to open the door for Mike when another thought struck him. "Oh, and if you ever call me 'sweetie' in front of anyone again, I'll rip that skinny tie off your neck and make you eat it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Wow that chapter turned out longer than I expected. Hope you guys liked! Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow. I am seriously surprising myself with how quickly I'm updating this story. Like really, this has got to be a record for me. But enough about that. Here is the third chapter. It turned out _slightly _different than I had originally planned but I'm actually quite happy with it. Yeah, so this chapter really got away from the plot of the movie and basically that's what I plan to do from here on in. But I've babbled enough and it's 3AM so like I should probably try this thing called sleep. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite what he said on the sidewalk outside the Immigration Offices, Mike spent the entire cab ride back to the firm worrying about Louis and "who else knew" and not wanting to go to jail because he was too "rape-able". Harvey did his best to pretend like he was listening—nodding in the appropriate places and making a non-committal noise when warranted, but he had other things on his mind. Like, for instance, how he was going to rip Louis a new one as soon as they got back.

Thankfully, Mike stopped his incessant babbling when they arrived at Pearson-Hardman. He and Harvey walked into the building like nothing was wrong and it was an absolutely normal day. When they got in the elevator, Harvey instructed Mike to go straight to his office to continue going over the rest of the case files from this morning while Harvey when to deal with the rat otherwise known as Louis Litt.

"What I don't understand is how Louis even figured it out in the first place…" Harvey looked pointedly at Mike who just sighed.

"He came by my desk this morning when I was filling out the forms for the fiancé visa," Mike explained. "I tried to cover them up but once he saw 'immigration' and 'fiance' I guess he just put two and two together. I mean I don't know how but—"

"It's fine," Harvey dismissed the thought quickly once the elevator stopped on their floor with a _ding_.

Mike and Harvey exchanged a glance as the doors slowly opened. Mike still was unable to shake the bad feeling he had since sitting in Mr. Tate's office. Harvey stepped out of the elevator first, once again acting like he had nothing to hide. Harvey could still probably exude confidence wearing nothing but a pink hula skirt and matching coconut bikini.

But even Mr. Confident himself had to feel uncomfortable what with the looks they were receiving from their coworkers as they exited the elevator. Harvey frowned. He'd had enough shit talked about him over the years to recognize the guilty looks of people who were ripping you apart just moments before you entered the room

"Um, Harvey?" Mike whispered helplessly as everyone continued to stare at them. He looked over at the lawyer who just shook his head in disbelief. It didn't take a Harvard grad to figure out who was behind this.

"I'm gonna kill him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Louis didn't even look up from his desk when Harvey stormed into his office, not moments later.

"Well, Harvey to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Though it was quite obvious Louis had been expecting him all along. He leaned back in his chair and leered at Harvey, who was hovering over his desk.

"Cut the crap, Louis. I know what you did." Harvey clenched his fist at his side, wanting so bad to smack that smirk right off of Louis's face.

"Well, Harvey that's very nice except I haven't the faintest idea—"

"The tip that was called into the Immigration office today, conveniently just before Mike and I got there, ring any bells?" Harvey cut him off and elaborated as if Louis needed any clarification.

The junior partner just shrugged, unfazed by the hard and menacing way Harvey was staring at him. "I was just doing my part to make sure people don't abuse the privileges given to us _citizens _of this fine country."

"You're an ass," Harvey was too angry to think of anything with more substance. But it would have to suffice because his only other comeback involved stabbing Louis in the neck with a pen.

"Oh please, Harvey, like anyone would believe you're gay let alone in love with your associate." Louis stood up, his way of leveling the playing field. Harvey still had a good couple inches on him though.

"That's funny because everyone you told in the office seemed to have no problem believing it."

"I only told one person," Louis shrugged as if that was enough to make him completely innocent. "It's not my fault. People talk. And word obviously gets around fast."

Harvey said nothing, so Louis continued.

"And, really why should it matter? I mean, if you and Mike really are what you say you are, you shouldn't have anything to hide, should you?"

"Let me tell you something, Louis," Harvey took a step forward, getting right in Louis' face. "You keep pulling shit like this, and you'll never get promoted to senior partner. Jessica values loyalty above all else. Now I could go in there and tell her what you did, but I won't. Want to know why? It's not because I like you Louis, because if we're being honest here, I fucking hate your very existence, but since you're my colleague, we have to stick together. And until you learn to do that, even if I get exiled to Siberia, you _still _won't get my job."

Louis could only stand there, dumbstruck as Harvey turned on his heel and walked out of his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike really wished he had never left Harvey's office. But, he had insisted on returning to normal and getting back to work and all that crap, so that included working on the case Harvey had handed to him this morning when life was simple and the only thing he had to worry about getting in trouble for was being late for work.

He tried to get Donna to go to his cubicle for him because really all he needed was to look up one _tiny_ thing about mergers and of course, that was the one book he forgot to grab. But Donne refused, even after Mike told her that Harvey said he wasn't allowed to leave.

So, that left Mike where he was now—standing at his cubicle surrounded by the Harvard douche associates. And yes, they knew about him and Harvey.

"So, Ross, you never told us," Gregory started again after the wave of laughter from the first set of insults had died down. "Is Harvey gonna make you wear a dress or—" He dissolved into a fit of guffaws before he could finish.

"Fuck off," Mike muttered, though if he thought about it something better would have come to him. He was just so sick of everything right now and figured that if he didn't fight back hard enough they would just get bored and leave him alone.

"Ooohhh, careful with that language Mike," Another associate, Devin, jeered from behind Gregory. "Do you kiss Harvey with that mouth?" A chorus of laughter rang out after that and Devin received a high-five from the douche to his left.

"Wow guys, this was hilarious. Really, I had a blast we should do it again sometime," Mike gathered up his things. He had enough, and if he didn't get out now, he would risk starting an all out brawl amongst the associates. Actually, who was he kidding? He'd pop Gregory in his pretentious jaw and the rest of them would scatter like flies.

"Right of course, you wouldn't want to keep lover-boy from his afternoon blow-job," The associates howled uncontrollably as Gregory stood there looking smug as ever.

Mike slammed the heavy law book down on the ground. "Alright that's it—" Everyone gasped as he lunged at Gregory, who cowered in fear as soon as Mike got close to him. Fortunately for Gregory though, Mike didn't get to lay a hand on him.

"Mike," Harvey picked up the discarded book and pulled his associate away by the collar of his suit. "C'mon, Mike. Enough. Let's go."

Mike was still shaking from the adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he reluctantly followed Harvey down the hall. He could only imagine what they were saying about him now.

"I don't understand why you stopped me," Mike was saying as they walked back to Harvey's office. "One punch and it would've been over."

Harvey stopped walking faced Mike, putting his hand out to prevent Mike from bumping into him. "Yes and that would've been all we needed, one of Louis' trolls slamming you with assault charges."

"But Harvey, if you would've heard what they were saying—"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that violence is not the answer?"

Mike looked away, ashamed. Harvey was right but he wasn't thinking. He was just so mad at this day that he needed to take it out on someone, and Gregory would have been the perfect target. When Mike looked up, Harvey had already starting walking and he had to jog a little to catch up.

"So how did everything go with Louis?" Mike said, wanting to take the focus of the conversation off himself.

"I took care of it."

"Oh yeah? How?" Mike pressed, the shit-eating grin he wore right before he attempted humor making an appearance on his face. "I hope you didn't use violence, because someone told me that's not the answer."

Harvey couldn't help but smile at the kid's tongue-in-cheek remark. It was times like these where he actually appreciated having Mike around. Sure he was a pain in the ass sometimes but he definitely knew how to lighten a mood.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mike stayed in Harvey's office for the remainder of the day. Since Harvey had cancelled their only meeting today, they were able to stay in and avoid the prying eyes of the Pearson-Hardman employees. Rachel had walked past once, waving at Mike and offering him a smile of pity. He was almost tempted to go out and talk to her, but that was one awkward conversation he'd save for another day.

When six o'clock rolled around, Harvey promptly turned off his laptop and organized his desk, hoping Mike would get the hint that they were leaving and do the same.

"Just hold on, there's just this one last thing that I—"

"Mike, I don't care. If you don't move your ass, I'm leaving without you."

"You know, I'm really sick of people cutting me off today," Mike commented off hand and put everything he needed into his messenger bag, though he had to admit it felt pretty good to leave on time for the first time since well, ever.

Aside from Mike directing Ray to his apartment building, the car ride to his place was silent. Harvey just stared out his window watching the city pass by, occasionally glanced at his phone or watch. Since they left Pearson-Hardman right in the middle of rush hour, they were forced to sit in the gridlocked traffic that NYC was famous for the majority of the trip.

When they finally reached Mike's apartment, the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. Mike sighed heavily as Ray pulled over to the curb and cut the engine.

"I'll be right down," Mike told them, checking for any cars before he opened his door.

"Need any help?"

Mike almost had to do a double take when he realized that the Harvey Specter, the man who had anything and everything done for him, offered his assistance.

"I—uh—"

"You don't have a choice," Harvey opened his own door and told Ray to wait there. "I don't want to be here all night."

He didn't know why, but the thought of having Harvey come up to his apartment made Mike extremely uncomfortable. Mike didn't exactly live in the lap of luxury, not that his place was a dump but compared to what he saw of Harvey's place during his impromptu drunken visit to drop off those trades a few weeks ago, well, it just made him a bit self conscious.

Mike only lived on the second floor but still Harvey insisted that they wait for the elevator. When they got to his door, the nerves made Mike fumble with his keys. He opened the door and braced himself for the onslaught of snark that he was sure Harvey would dish out but to his surprise the only thing that he said after a quick survey of the space was "Pack whatever you need for the week. If you forget something, we could always come back."

Mike nodded and got to work. Harvey decided to take a look around, because well, he didn't have anything else to do. Not mention they would need to study for that couples' quiz eventually so why not start now?

It was obvious Mike didn't spend a lot of time here. The décor was not what Harvey pictured as Mike's taste and he didn't really have anything personal lying around save for the few pictures of him and his grandmother. Oh, and the pair of Spongebob boxers that Mike had tossed over the couch no doubt when he was rushing to get ready this morning.

Mike definitely had a lot of books. Harvey wondered vaguely when the last time was that he got to sit down and actually read one of them as he casually scanned the titles ranging from _The Catcher in the Rye _to all seven _Harry Potter _books.

"So when you said you were coming up here to help, you really just wanted to ogle at my book collection?" Mike poked his head out of the bathroom, his voice making Harvey jump.

"I, uh…didn't know you read _Harry Potter_?" Harvey didn't acknowledge what Mike had said but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Who _didn't_ read _Harry Potter_?" Mike pointed out and dumped a black duffle bag on the couch on the way to his closet. He grabbed a few suits for work (Harvey cringed when Mike just shoved them haphazardly into a suitcase), and a couple of t-shirts and pajama bottoms, along with socks and what Harvey assumed was his entire collection of novelty boxers.

"Don't bring that tie."

Mike looked down at the polka-dotted skinny tie that Harvey was glaring at. "Why not?"

"Because I hate that tie," Harvey said. "In fact I never want to see you in that tie ever again."

"Since when do you have any say what I wear?" Mike knit his brows together, confused.

"Since we're getting married," Harvey countered. Mike just gave him a look and put the tie back, opting for yet another plain blue one. "Are you finished yet?" Harvey huffed impatiently and glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry," Mike said snidely. "Maybe if you helped it would've gone quicker."

Harvey mumbled a "whatever" and grabbed the duffle off the couch to go wait by the door for Mike to finish.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen by the time they got to Harvey's apartment on the other side of town. Ray offered to help them carry Mike's things up but only had three small bags so Harvey politely declined and sent his driver away with a generous tip.

Harvey led the way into the luxury building, nodding a quick greeting to the doorman before they entered the lobby. Mike was too busy gawking at his surroundings to say anything to Harvey but that was fine. He elbowed the button to call for the elevator and they rode up to the top in silence.

"You get the couch," Harvey opened the door and flipped on the light. He dumped the bag that he was holding on the floor and strode into the immaculate kitchen to get himself the drink he had needed all day.

Mike dumped the rest of his bags next to the coffee table and frowned when he saw what he would be sleeping on for the next week. The couch looked similar to what Harvey had in his office only this one was navy blue and curved, matching the modern décor of the rest of the space.

"Seriously?" Mike complained. "This huge place and you don't have a guest bedroom?"

Harvey brought his freshly poured glass of whiskey to his lips and took a sip. "Don't need one. All the guests that I have usually spend the night in my bed."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Immigration won't send someone to check up on us until the weekend," Harvey changed subjects, already pouring himself as second glass. "So we have time to make it look like you're actually living here. Bathroom's that way," he gestured vaguely to his left. "And kitchen's here. Help yourself to whatever you want and clean up if you make a mess. My housekeeper doesn't need to waste her time cleaning up after you."

"Harvey, I'm not five years old," Mike pointed out, insulted. Harvey just shrugged and knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Well, this has been a fun day. I think I'm gonna go drown myself in the shower then hit the hay," Mike snickered as Harvey feigned the cheerful tone in his voice. "TV's right there. Watch whatever, stay up late. I don't care." Harvey left his glass on the counter and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Mike waited until he heard a door slam closed before he plopped down on the couch to catch the end of the Mets game.

Yawning, Mike kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie before situating himself against one of the surprisingly comfy pillows. He closed his eyes and was out before the game even came back from commercial.

Harvey sauntered in about twenty minutes later, hair wet and all astray to tell Mike the shower was free. Upon seeing that Mike was out cold on the couch, he shook his head and left to grab him a blanket. He covered Mike's sleeping form with the orange throw blanket and carefully took the remote from his hand. Mike stirred a little in his sleep and Harvey chuckled as he clicked off the TV. They would have to discuss Mike's poor choice of baseball teams in the morning.

"Good night, kid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: For the record, I'm a Mets fan. Just a random FYI and in my head-canon Mike just struck me as one too. IDK I guess we Mets' fans can sense one of our own lol. But really I don't know what I'm saying anymore it's 3 in the morning, why are you still reading this? **

**Reviews are love! Please and Thank you! Hugs and Kisses! -Ok I'm going now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, so I don't know how much longer I'm going be able to keep this pace up. But I really love writing this story so, it's probably going to be until I collapse from exhaustion. Actually though, on a serious note, I'm not going to be around much to write tomorrow-maybe-so if the new chapter takes a little bit longer to get up, don't freak out! I'm still alive just...busy. Anyway, I pretty much have everything planned out, but for some reason when I sit down to write a new chapter, I sort of stray from my outline a little. Thankfully though it's not too much and I'm still on track. For the most part. Also, the remaining chapters is where it starts to get really plotty, and those tend to require a little extra thinking because well, it just does. So again...the update _might_ not be a quick next time...**

**Annnyyrape...this chapter's not as snarky(?) as the previous three. But I [think] you're going to like what happens just as much. Or not. I'm not a mind reader. **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

For the second time this week, Mike was startled out of his slumber by the relentless beeping of his cell phone. He groaned and rolled over on to his stomach, his out stretched arm blindly feeling to his left where his nightstand should be. Instead he felt the cool surface of a glass coffee table beneath his fingers. Confused, Mike opened one eye and picked his head up. Oh, yeah, he was at Harvey's.

"Then what the hell is he calling me for," Mike grumbled sleepily as he sat up and grabbed his phone. Upon looking at the screen he realized his phone was just trying to alert him of a low battery. It also told him that it was 5:15 in the morning and he didn't have to be up for work for another forty-five minutes. Too bad he was wide awake.

He tossed the phone haphazardly on the cushion next to him, making a mental note to dig his charger out of one of his bags at some point, before he finally took notice of the orange blanket covering his legs. Harvey must have given it to him after he passed out last night. And speaking of Harvey…Mike sat up a little straighter and looked to see if his boss was still asleep.

"Wow…" Mike breathed as he caught sight of the Manhattan skyline sparkling through the massive windows that encompassed almost half of the apartment. Slowly, he picked himself up off the couch and tip-toed quietly across the apartment to get a better look.

Carefully, Mike slipped out on to the terrace and took a deep breath of the early morning air. The city seemed so peaceful from this high up, the street noise that Mike was usually accustomed to barely audible from way up here.

"Someone's up early."

Mike jumped a little and spun around to see Harvey had joined him outside. "I didn't wake you up, did I? Although it _would _be payback for all those times you woke me up."

"Oh you mean like all those times that I actually needed you to come in for _your job_?" Harvey smirked and stood next to Mike, leaning one shoulder on the railing.

Mike scoffed and shook his head, mouth curling up into a half smile. Harvey sucked in a breath of the morning air.

"And, you didn't wake me," He said. "I didn't even hear you get up."

Mike didn't answer, letting the conversation die out as a breeze wafted past them. Both men stood there in the silence for a moment, shifting uncomfortably unsure of what to say or do. If Mike was a women, Harvey would have brought he back inside for a quick morning screw, then offered her breakfast and coffee before sending her home in a cab so he could get ready for work. Obviously with Mike, it was quite a different situation, so Harvey was stumped.

"So, did you sleep well?" Harvey asked the first generic house guest question that popped into his head.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, uh that couch is actually really comfortable."

"Good," Harvey forced a small smile and waited for Mike to say something to move the conversation along, possibly alleviating some of the awkward tension in the process. But he got was a mumbled "Yeah."

Harvey turned his body slightly away from Mike so that now they were both resting their elbows atop the railing, hands folded loosely in front of them.

Mike never usually was this quiet, well unless he was reading or people watching…or working on something for Harvey. The truth of the matter was that nothing really had gotten a chance to sink in yesterday and now that he had a little bit of time to breathe, it was starting to. And it was scaring the shit out of him.

"I think I'm gonna go jump in the shower," Mike thought of the perfect excuse to leave, not wanting to give Harvey the chance to ask why he was so quiet this morning. "It'll be nice to not have to rush around for once," He added before going back inside so it wouldn't sound like he was leaving on such a sour note.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the morning carried with pretty much the same awkward undertones. Harvey and Mike kept bumping into each other moving in and out of the bathroom until finally Mike gave up and finished shaving in the kitchen sink so Princess Harvey could have the mirror all to himself while he globbed an entire bottle of gel on his head. They had being living together less than twenty-four hours and already Mike felt like he and Harvey were an old-married couple.

Although, Mike was relieved to find out that they weren't going straight to the office today. When they got in the car Harvey informed him that they'd be going straight to the merger meeting that was canceled the day before. Even if he hadn't finished looking over everything for that like he was supposed to.

"Doesn't matter," Harvey shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Mergers are boring anyway. We get there, go over the terms of their agreement, then we watch them argue about said terms for about an hour before they come back to their original agreement and sign on the dotted line."

"Oh," was all Mike said and then went back to staring out the window.

The meeting went just as Harvey predicted, only about seven times more boring. The heads of the two companies argued with one another until it was almost lunch time. The only highlight of the morning was the badass "I'm the best closer in the city, bitch" speech Harvey made when he couldn't take anymore of the childish bickering and got them to sign the deal a few minutes after that.

All in all, it was turning out to be a pretty uneventful and rather dull day (which was a welcome change from the events of yesterday), but that all changed when Harvey and Mike walked into Pearson-Hardman.

Harvey was too busy looking at his cell phone to notice anything out of the ordinary at first. In fact, he probably _wouldn't _have noticed anything weird if Mike hadn't stopped and said something.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hm," Harvey said before he actually looked up. The place was deserted, which was weird for the middle of the day on Tuesday. Hell, it would've been weird for three AM on a Saturday. There was _always_ someone at Pearson-Hardman.

"Maybe we're being Punk'd?" Mike offered unhelpfully. Harvey didn't find it amusing.

"Yeah, that's likely," He rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically before heading down the corridor to see if any of the associates were there. "Are you just gonna stand there or—" Harvey called over shoulder when he realized Mike wasn't behind him.

"But what if—Ashton—"

"Seriously?" Harvey stopped walking and turned around to face Mike who just shrugged, then followed him down the empty hallway.

What happened next—well, let's just say that Harvey would have rather had Ashton Kutcher pop out and tell them this was all some kind of sick prank because when he and Mike entered the associates' workspace, they were greeted by a chorus of "SURPRISE!" as every one of the Pearson-Hardman employees jumped from their hiding places.

"Holy shit—"

"What the—" Harvey was confused until he saw the words "Congrats Mike & Harvey" typed out on a banner that was taped on to Mike's cubicle. Harvey was about to demand an explanation when Jessica emerged from the crowd as if on cue.

"Jessica," Harvey forced a smiled as she gave him a one-armed hug. "You know I don't like surprises…"

"I know," She sighed and stepped back. "But this wasn't my idea."

"Oh…"Harvey's patience was thinning. He glanced back at Mike, who looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Louis insisted that we give you two a proper congratulations," She explained, her smile slowly fading when she picked up on Harvey's lack of excitement.

"Did he now?" He and Mike exchanged a glance.

"Yes, and I thought it was a very good idea. We all cleared out schedules for this so," Jessica leaned in and gave Harvey a look. "Try to at least look like you're having a good time."

Harvey made an irritated noise low in his throat as his eyes fell on Louis, who stood across the room talking to his little bitch Gregory.

"I'll be right back," Harvey muttered to no one in particular and left, just as Rachel appeared next to Mike.

"Don't worry, it's not you," Mike answered the confused and slightly insulted look on Rachel's face. "Harvey just has to…thank Louis for throwing us such a wonderful surprise engagement party." He fibbed and Rachel smiled.

"Speaking of surprises," She started, looking a little bit embarrassed about what she was going to say next. "I didn't you were, uh—"She made a few vague gestures with her hands.

"Together?" Mike finished for her. "Yeah, well no one did. Harvey insisted we keep things secret. Something about favoritism or whatever."

"Well, actually I was going to say that I didn't know you were gay." Rachel said, blushing like crazy and putting a hand over her mouth. "I mean, I'm sorry. That sounded bad."

"No, it's alright," Mike assured her, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I didn't know Harvey was— you know, either… I guess until we uh,—never mind."

"So basically you lied to me?" Her toned switched to accusing almost instantly, catching Mike totally off guard because yeah, he actually _did_ lie to her. About a lot of things. It just depended on which of those things she was referring to in the current situation.

"I—what?" Mike stuttered, deciding it was best just to play dumb.

"All those times you hit on me?" Rachel explained, shaking her head. "Mike Ross, were you just using me to throw people off?"

He tried not to let the relief show on his face. At least she didn't find out he didn't go to Harvard. "O-ho, you got me Rachel." He playfully nudged her shoulder and she laughed.

"But seriously though, I think you two are good for each other." Rachel told him earnestly. "And I mean, I should've known something was going on—the way you're always looking at one another. It was so obvious."

Mike felt his face go red and thankfully Rachel changed the subject not a second later. He'd rather talk about the boring merger meeting. Although, he couldn't help but wonder about these "looks" she was referring to…

**xxx**

"Louis, wow. You know something? I am just so touched that you would do something like this for Mike and I." Harvey said loudly as he approached the spot where Louis and two other associates were chatting it up. They left promptly upon seeing him.

Louis only shrugged at Harvey's mocking tone. "What can I say? I'm a giver. Plus I thought it would be nice to get everyone together, you know so they can say good-bye before you get thrown out of the country for good."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Harvey replied, putting a hand over his chest like he was actually touched by Louis' gesture. "But I'm not about to get thrown out of the country."

"Yeah," Louis narrowed his eyes. "Well, we'll see."

"I guess you really took what I said yesterday to heart," Harvey scoffed and shook his head. That man was unbelievable.

"Oh, I did. But, you see, now that Immigration already suspects you, it's only a matter of time before they catch on to your little plan." Louis ever so innocently pointed out.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Louis. And now, all this talk of imaginary plans is really just starting to make you look kind of jealous. Not to mention clinically insane."

"Speaking of jealous," Louis held up an index finger as he moved on to his next order of business. He then turned his attention to where Mike and Rachel stood, talking and giggling up a storm. "If you really are in love with Mike, than you must be really envious of the hot paralegal he's currently hitting on."

"I don't get jealous, Louis." Harvey said flatly.

"Well then, that settles it," Louis said as if Harvey had just confessed to everything. "Obviously this whole thing's a lie."

Harvey just gave him a look of disgust. "Did you ever notice how when you talk, you really don't make any sense at all?"

The junior partner stepped back slightly and held up his hand in mock-surrender. "Look, all I'm saying is that if I were and I saw my…" He screwed up his face as he searched for the right word. " 'significant other' talking to someone like that, I'd be a little bit concerned."

"You're—"

"Right?"

"No, an idiot." Harvey finished bluntly. "And I'm done with this conversation."

He turned to leave, but paused when he saw the look Louis was giving him—that little glint in his eye that still made him seem like he had another trick up his sleeve.

Harvey knew that the only way to get Louis off his back was to give him irrefutable proof that he and Mike were in it for the long haul. And there was really only one thing he could think of…although going through with it might just ruin his reputation forever.

Before he had the sense to talk himself out of it, Harvey looked at Louis as if to say "Oh yeah? Let's see you try and doubt me after _this_" and strode across the room, making a b-line for Mike.

"Excuse me, Rachel. I just need to borrow Mike for a second," Harvey rudely pushed himself in front of the paralegal and grabbed his associate by the arm to drag him to the center of the room.

"Harvey what are you—"

"Just go with it, okay?" Harvey yanked him closer and spoke so only Mike could hear. He glanced around to make sure all eyes were watching before adding "And you better make it look convincing."

Then, before Mike got the chance to say anything at all, Harvey grabbed on to the back of his head and smashed their lips together.

Right there.

In front of everyone.

Mike didn't know what to even think at first so he just stood there, stiff as a board and frozen with shock. He could hear the equally shocked gasps coming from everywhere around the room.

It took a second for Mike to stop freaking out but when he did, Harvey's words finally registered with him. Figuring he had no choice but to act fast, Mike awkwardly placed his hands on Harvey's waist and reluctantly started to move his lips in a feeble attempt to kiss back.

It was so uncomfortable at first, each man not knowing how or where they should move their mouths or their bodies. Hell, Mike wasn't even sure what prompted Harvey to do this in the first place, but the longer they remained like that, the more in sync they became quickly establishing a comfortable pace and a bit of a rhythm. The action almost didn't feel so foreign anymore and they both just sort of forget where they were and melted into the kiss.

"Get a room!" Gregory shouted, breaking the silence and a few people giggled. Mike and Harvey yanked their mouths apart quickly, as if suddenly remembering where they were and just who the hell they were kissing. Neither of them said anything after they pulled away. Instead they both just kind of stared at one another, trying to figure out if that really just happened.

"Alright, well I think it's time we all got back to work," Jessica chimed in, because she had no idea what the hell was going on, just that they entire staff of Pearson-Hardman was witnessing something that Mike and Harvey obviously needed to sort out privately.

It wasn't until everyone cleared out that Harvey finally found the voice to speak.

"If you ever mention this again to anyone—"

Mike didn't need Harvey to finish. He was already nodding in agreement. "Already forgot about it."

"Good." Harvey shook his head affirmatively and smoothed out the front of his suit before accidently locking eyes with Mike one last time. They both looked away quickly.

"So…I think I'm just gonna go over there and uh, proof some briefs or something…" Mike starting inching away from Harvey and side-stepped towards his cubicle. Harvey followed suit and started walking towards his office

"I'll, uh, be in over there if you need me."

And they just left it at that.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Just so you know (because I don't want to turn any of you off to this fic) Harvey and Mike are not madly in love with other now because of just one kiss. I promise it's not gunna be all rainbows and unicorns after this...I will say that things are starting to change for them though...but you probably already figured that out. **

**You'll have to excuse the pointless rambling in the author's notes. It's late again and well my brain doesn't know what its doing anymore. **

**TTFN! Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Gahhh! So my streak of updating everyday came to an end. Curse you real life! Anywho. This next chapter gave me a little bit of trouble but I finally sorted it out. I didn't want to like, dwell on the awkwardness of the kiss and everything and I still kinda wanted to keep things moving without rushing everything. If that makes sense. I'm not planning on having this go more than 10 chapters. Hell, even that's pushing it. It is supposed to be based on _The Proposal_ after all and I wanted to kind of keep with the style of how everything just sort of happened so fast for the two characters in the movie that like even they didn't know what hit them until it was too late. You know? **

**So yeah, any way. Harvey and Mike bond in this chapter. And Donna's there and she's sassy. But that's all I'm going to say because I don't want to ruin it for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse, ma'am do you know where I can find Harvey Specter?"

"That depends," Donna sighed, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"On what?"

"On who's looking for him," She plastered an exaggerated smile on her face and looked up at the man who was leaning causally on her desk like he owned the place.

He straightened up and reached into the inside pocket of the cheap looking suit he was wearing. "Andrew Tate," he flashed his badge in Donna's face. "I work for the office of Immigration. Mr. Specter knows who I am." Mr. Tate informed her as though she would magically say 'Okay!' and let him in to Harvey's office.

"Mr. Tate," She began politely even though she really just wanted to tell this creep to shove it. "Mr. Specter is a very busy man and, unless you're a client with an emergency, I'm afraid I can't let you see him."

"Oh, I don't think you quite understand the circumstances—"

"Why? Because I'm just some lawyer's bimbo secretary?" Donna's mood changed at the flip of a switch, suddenly becoming very defensive.

"No no that's not what I—"

"Because let me tell you something," She pointed her index finger accusingly at Tate and spoke as if trying to hold back tears. "I work my ass off for this job and I am just so sick and tired of people not giving me the respect I deserve..."

Tate was starting to get nervous, eyes darting around the room to see if the redhead was drawing any unwanted attention to them."Ma'am that's not what I—"

But his efforts to calm her down were futile, especially when Donna burst into a fit of wailing sobs. Harvey smiled, watching the entire thing out of the corner of his eye from the safety of his office. When Mr. Tate looked completely terrified and on the verge of fleeing, he decided that he'd go relieve Donna.

"Donna, it's ok," Harvey emerged from his office. "I'm kind of bored anyway and would love to hear what exciting news Mr. Tate has for me this time."

Donna lifted her head out of her hand, face void of any signs of distress. "Mr. Specter is ready for you now." She blinked innocently and Mr. Tate just followed Harvey hurriedly into his office.

"Your secretary—she, I mean—" He stuttered and kept glancing back at Donna as though she was going to do anything else bizarre, like burst into flames.

"I know, she's great ain't she?" Harvey said proudly and took a seat. "But I'm assuming you didn't come here to talk about Donna." He offered Mr. Tate one of the chairs nearest his desk.

"Uh, right," He cleared his throat and his expression suddenly turned a bit sinister. "I'm here because I'd like to offer you a deal."

"I'm not interested." Harvey stated frankly.

"You don't even know what it is yet."

Harvey expelled a sigh and stood up slowly. "Let me guess, you want me to confess and offer to voluntarily leave the country within the next twenty-four hours, and if I cooperate, you'll reduce my associate's sentence. Am I right?"

"You see, that's why I like you, Mr. Specter." Mr. Tate leaned back in his chair, looking like he actually was quite impressed. "You're a smart guy—hell, probably one of the smartest I've ever met and you're really good at what you do. But so am I, and that's why I'm willing to take the extra step to ensure you don't tarnish your reputation completely."

"Well, you're right about one thing," Harvey stuff his hands in his pockets and lifted his chin proudly.  
>I <em>am<em> without a doubt the smartest guy you've ever met."

Mr. Tate was growing impatient. "Harvey, you're not fooling anybody with this whole 'marrying your associate' sham." Harvey tried to keep his facial expression neutral. "And it's a good deal. For both of you."

"Actually it's a really crappy deal, that's borderline blackmail." Harvey countered matter-of-factly. "So it's a good thing I don't need to take it. Now, if you don't mind getting the hell out of my office," He made a long sweeping gesture towards the door. "I have some _real _work to do."

"Alright…" Mr. Tate shrugged and got to his feet. "But I should warn you that this deal is a onetime offer. Once it's off the table, it's gone for good. And when we find out you're lying about this whole arrangement, which trust me, we will," He puffed out his chest in an odd attempt to appear more threatening. "The consequences you'll be facing will be much worse."

"You know," Harvey walked around his desk to get right in Tate's face, his voice low and warning. "I don't know what it is about me and Mike together that bothers you so much, but if you try and contact me at any time before our scheduled interview, I don't care if you were butt-dialing, I'm going to call my friends at the DOJ to report you for profiling and conducting an investigation under duress. Now please vacate the premises or I'll be forced to have Donna throw you out of the building herself. And trust me, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

They stared each other down for a good thirty seconds before Mr. Tate finally gave in. "I'll see you and your fiancé at eleven on Monday morning." He said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Have a good day, Mr. Specter."

**XXXXXXXX**

Mike really didn't see much of anyone the rest of the day. Rachel was avoiding him like he had the plague, and if Mike had a slim chance of getting with her before it was even slimmer now. The only good thing that came out of this was that Louis hadn't been by to harass Mike and trying to trick him into doing something that would get him in trouble with Harvey. So at least the little stunt they pulled had some effect other than embarrassing the shit out of them.

When six o'clock rolled around, Mike packed up his things, expecting Harvey to come walking in any minute to tell him they were leaving. At 6:15, Mike was still sitting at his desk, bag in his lap and drumming his fingers anxiously on the worn fabric. He briefly toyed with the idea of going to see if Harvey was in his office, but ultimately decided against it. Harvey was probably busy, working on what, Mike didn't know. Maybe Jessica had given him a new case and he chose to fly solo on it.

Mike yawned. Harvey would be there when he was ready, and, as long as he didn't come down to shove work in his face, he could take as long as he needed as far as Mike was concerned.

He hadn't realized he had dozed off sitting up right there at his desk until he was jolted awake by a shooting pain behind his right ear.

"Ow! What the—"Mike almost felt out of the chair he turned around so fast. "Harvey? Did you seriously just flick me in the ear?" He glared and rubbed the side of his head.

But Harvey didn't seem to care. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer." He shrugged.

"And of course the next step after that is to—"Mike was too tired to get into it with Harvey. He sighed and stood up. "Never mind, my phone's been dead all day. Sorry."

"It's fine." Harvey said, dropping the subject. "You ready to leave?"

Mike nodded and arched his back, yawning as he popped the stiffness of sleep out of his spine. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Late," Harvey muttered and turned on his heel to walk out of the cubicle. Mike silently followed, glancing down at his watch. It was only a little after eight o'clock.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sensing something was off with Harvey.

"Fine."

Mike frowned at Harvey's dismissive tone but didn't press further.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The mood was still tense when they arrived at Harvey's apartment. Mike's few attempts at starting a normal conversation were repeatedly shot down by Harvey who still appeared to be pretty miffed about something. Unfortunately for Harvey, Mike was a stubborn bastard and he was not going to let him off the hook that easily.

"I'm starving." Mike said out of nowhere, strolling into the kitchen where Harvey stood at the counter, eyes barely skimming the copy of the _New York Times _spread out in front of him.

"Well, yesterday I said to help yourself so," Harvey muttered distractedly, motioning to the refrigerator without looking up. "Help yourself."

Mike sighed and leaned back against the edge of the granite countertop. "Well, I would but the only thing in that massive fridge of yours is a six back of beer and a stick of butter." He gave Harvey an expectant look as if going off a script and it was Harvey's turn to deliver the next line.

"So then, order something if you're that hungry," He finally looked at Mike who appeared taken aback by the menacing glare on Harvey's face. "I already have to babysit you at work. I'm not doing it in my own house."

It was as low blow, Harvey knew as much before the words even came out of his mouth. Mike looked like he was about to say something, but Harvey didn't give him the chance, walking out of the kitchen leaving Mike to fend for himself.

If this was how it was going to be for the rest of their time together in this whole fake marriage mess, well, then they might as well just call it quits right now. This solidified the fact that Mike would pretty much bend of backwards for Harvey.

But then again, Mike wasn't the only one making sacrifices in this. Yeah, sure Mike risked going to prison, but he'd done the same with Trevor more times than he could count. He had to keep reminding himself that they both had something to lose here. And maybe Harvey just needed to be reminded of it too.

So, after watching Harvey mope out on the terrace for the better part of an hour, Mike decided he was going to try _one last time_ to get Harvey to cheer up and look on the bright side and all that. He grabbed two of the six beers from the fridge and stood in the doorway waiting to be noticed.

"You know, I work hard all day and when I come home I really don't appreciate being treated like _this_," Mike began over dramatically, tired of waiting for Harvey to get things going. He added a pretend sob for good measure. "I mean, it's like I don't even exist to you anymore. I deserve to be treated with some respect, goddammit!"

Mike's performance didn't even get a chuckle out of Harvey, just a look wondering if Mike had gone insane.

"You see its funny 'cause we're supposed to be pretending to be married. And I was doing the whole 'underappreciated spouse' thing? " Mike explained, trying to coax even a smallest grin out of Harvey. "C'mon, nothing?"

Again, Harvey didn't say anything. Mike shrugged and took a seat on the chair opposite his grumpy boss. "Alright fine then. Forget the jokes." He cracked open one of the beers and took a swig. "We could talk about something else. Like the weather. Or you could just take this other beer off my hands and we could sit here in silence?"

Harvey's hard expression softened. He stared at Mike for a long moment before taking the bottle from his out stretched hand, mumbling a quick "thanks".

"So, you never told me you were from Canada." Mike's vow of silence lasted all of three minutes.

"What happened to no talking?"

"I got bored," Mike shrugged. "So what part of Canada are you from?"

Harvey sighed and looked down at his feet. For a second, Mike thought he was about to get another round of the cold shoulder, until Harvey finally said "Toronto. I grew up in Toronto and moved to New York when I was seventeen."

"Oh, alone? Or—"

"Yes, _alone_," Harvey's defiant tone implied that Mike should have just inferred that from the previous sentence. "I wanted to be a lawyer, my parents didn't think I could, nor did I have the money to pay for it so I just decided I'd be better off on my own."

"Oh." Mike didn't know what else to say so he just moved the conversation along. "So-uh, do your parents still live there then?"

"I guess," Harvey shrugged and sipped his beer. "I haven't talked to them since I left."

"Why?" Mike leaned forward a bit in his seat, letting his elbows rest on his knees and the half empty bottle dangle loosely in his hands.

"Because I hated my father and my mother didn't stop me," Harvey snapped as though Mike had touched a nerve. "And I'm done talking about this."

Mike pursed his lips together and nodded. "Okay, fair enough. I'll do all the talking and then you can just do that pretend listening thing that you're so good at."

Harvey picked at the label on the dark bottle and said nothing, though Mike could have sworn a small smile had ghosted over his lips if just for a second.

"Alright, let's see," Mike rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'm deathly afraid of snakes…My favorite color's lime green..."He paused to gather his thoughts again, tapping his beer bottle to fill up the silence. "When I was little I wanted to be a fireman, but I sucked at gym and everything that involved hand-eye coordination, so that's when I decided if I couldn't beat them with my fists then I could one them up with my superior knowledge. I wanted to make something of my life. Then I met Trevor and, well you know how that turned out... Uh, what else?" He scratched absently at the back of his head. "Oh, I love baseball, but I've never been to a game even though I lived in New York my whole life. And when people ask me why I ride my bike everywhere, I tell them I'm doing it because it's better for the environment when really it's just because I hate driving in cars ever since my parents accident. And…." Mike scrunched up his face and thought hard for a second. "Yeah, that's all I can think of…"

"Wow…" Harvey said, taking a minute to process all the information Mike just shot at him. "You've really never been to a baseball game? And you consider yourself a man?"

"Really? That's all you got out of all that?" Mike pretended to act offended. He put a hand over his heart to sell it a bit more. "I just bared my soul to you, Harvey."

"Oh yes, because telling me your favorite color is such a deep and innermost thought." Harvey countered with a smirk.

"Well, if they ask you that at the couple's interview, you'll be glad I did." Mike simply shrugged and finished off the last of his drink, throwing his head all the way back to ensure every last drop left the bottle.

Harvey sighed and got quiet again, appearing to be mulling over something in his mind. Mike watched him closely, trying to figure out just what that was. Finally, after an extremely long, heavy pause, Harvey spoke.

"Mike, why are we doing this?"

Mike didn't know what Harvey wanted him to say to that. "You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific because there's a lot of answers to that question as of late."

"This stupid me pretending to marry you thing," Harvey replied as though it was the most obvious choice. Mike supposed it was, but he was still a little put off by Harvey's tone.

"Uh, because if we don't you'll lose your job and get deported leaving me stuck with Louis?"

Harvey just stared at him. Mike was beginning to get worried.

"Why…" He knitted his brows together. "You're not having second thoughts are you? Because we're kinda already in it way too deep and—"

"Tate stopped by my office today." Harvey blurted out, and Mike's face just went white.

"He—what? When? What did he want?" Mike couldn't get the questions out fast enough.

"He came by to offer me a deal," Harvey answered flatly.

Mike was anxiously awaiting the rest of the explanation. "And?"

"And nothing," Harvey raised his shoulders like it wasn't a bid deal. "Obviously I didn't take it or else neither of us would be here right now."

"Well…good," Mike expelled a relieved sigh. "Because I can't go to prison."

"So, you've told me. About twenty times already."

'That's because I'm really fucking scared of going to prison."

"You're not gonna go to prison, Mike." Harvey sighed and spoke as though he was telling a small child there wasn't a monster living under his bed. "I won't let that happen to you."

His voice was so low that had Mike not been listening intently, he would have missed the last part. He was unsure if Harvey had even intended for him to hear it. Regardless, Mike looked up at the sky and whispered

"Good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter up, so I kinda did a half ass job with the proof-reading so if there are any glaring mistakes...sorry. I'll fix them because I'll probably be reading this over five times once it's posted. So don't fret my loves! I hoped you liked it! But you know you could always just let me know...::wink::**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS...THIS STORY GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW FUCKING AWESOME YOU ARE?**

**Ahem, I mean...thanks I really appreciate it. ;) **

**Anyway, sorry this took so long to get out. I had some trouble with it because I had an idea for this chapter and then well, Harvey and Mike weren't cooperating and this happened. I wanted to move things along and the conflict that I had originally planned, wasn't working so this is what I came up with instead. I think it works because it's kinda like the movie without being like a copy of it. And I wanted to make Harvey, the guy who tries to have it all together sort of start loosing it...I hope that'll make more sense when you read it though. **

**Which you should go do right now...**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, someone's in a good mood today."

Louis appeared at Mike's side as his filled his mug in the break room the next morning, his sudden presence almost causing the associate to spill scalding coffee all over his hand.

"And let me guess," Mike replaced the pot and turned to glare suspiciously at Louis. "You've come here to ruin it?"

"Actually no, I came in here to get some coffee." Louis shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

Mike lingered awkwardly, watching Louis pour himself a cup and waiting for the catch. Because, come on, this was Louis. There was _always_ a catch. But, since Louis wasn't saying anything more, Mike decided that it was best to not stick around and wait. He turned to leave, but he was a little too late as Louis began talking the second Mike tried to make a break for it.

"So, that was, uh, pretty interesting yesterday." He began casually, stirring the cream into his coffee. "You and Harvey. I didn't think—"

"Didn't think what?" Mike raised his brow questioningly.

"Nothing," Louis answered innocently. "I just didn't think Harvey was a real PDA kinda guy."

"Yeah, well," Mike shrugged and sipped his coffee. "You should see how he is in private. Too bad I don't like to share." Call him crazy, but Louis actually almost looked disappointed about that. As Mike was trying to unsee that, Louis sighed.

"Listen, Mike I feel like we have this thing between us. I feel like, it's been there for a while and that there's only one way for us to get past it…"

Mike froze. Was Louis trying to tell him that he was—oh, god. He waited on pins and needles for him to finish that thought and he had to hide his over whelming relief when he said

"And that's for me to apologize for being such a dick to you and Harvey. It was wrong of me to tip off the immigration investigator, but if I'm being honest I was acting out of spite and jealousy."

"You're jealous…of me and Harvey?" Mike said slowly as though he couldn't believe he was actually having this discussion right now.

"You're a lucky guy, Mike." Louis admitted. "You two seem really happy together. And for me to try and ruin that, it was just really out of line. So, I just really hope you can accept my apology and move on from this."

Okay, really? There just _had_ to be a catch…"I—uh, sure Louis. Apology accepted?"

"Great. So now that we're pals again I was wondering if you could file this subpoena for this pro bono I'm working on?" Louis's mood switched in an instant, though Mike wasn't surprised in the least ._There_ was the catch he was waiting for.

"Actually I can't, Harvey asked me too—" Mike began but Louis just wasn't even listening.

"Thanks so then I'll just drop it by your desk and you can get it to me by this afternoon."

Louis left before Mike could object but knowing he'd be fighting a losing battle, he just let it go. He still had a feeling way deep down that Louis didn't completely believe their arrangement, much like he doesn't believe that Mike really graduated from Harvard. But he wasn't about to give Louis another chance to doubt him, so if that meant pretending they were "buddies" so Louis felt better about using him as his slave again, then fine. It wouldn't have been the first time he had to take one for the team.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was pretty much back to normal by the end of the week. Mike could tell simply by the fact that Louis was no longer hesitant to dump a project on him then request it done in some obscene amount of time. People around the firm no longer gave him weird looks as he passed and even Gregory and the rest of the Harvard douches didn't rag on him as much anymore.

With all the extra work Louis was giving him, Mike found himself going to Rachel a lot for help, and to his surprise she was more than eager to help him lighten his load.

Maybe it was because there was no longer the threat of him hitting on her now that she thought Mike was in a committed relationship with his boss, but couldn't help but notice that Rachel seemed a lot more relaxed around him.

But, Mike wasn't complaining. He wouldn't have gotten anything done without her help and it was nice to just hang out with someone who he didn't have to pretend to be engaged to—although they had already been there done that.

Soon, Mike and Rachel weren't just hanging out to do research. He was always hanging around in her office, cracking jokes and sharing her weird "foodie" lunches. Mike even offered to help her study for the LSATs again, and, though reluctant, she agreed that she probably couldn't get through the test without his help.

In between preparing for the test and working on cases from both Louis and Harvey, Mike and Rachel were spending pretty much the whole work day together. Harvey didn't seem to mind though, and if he did then he didn't say anything about it. In fact, he hadn't really said much at all lately. Mike just wrote it off as stress or something. If Harvey had a problem with something Mike was doing, he was usually the first one to let him know.

That all changed on Friday night.

It was late. Harvey had gone down to Mike's cubicle to tell them they were leaving only to find it empty. Knowing that Mike couldn't have left without him—Donna wouldn't give up her spare key to his place, even though he told her he'd get a new one made—he figured there was only one other person he could be with.

Harvey stalked down to the Pearson Hardman law library, trying to convince himself the entire way there that he wasn't mad at Mike for hanging out with the pretty paralegal so much as he was just really tired and stressed and just wanted to go home.

He heard them laughing about something as he ascended the stairs. Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. When he was almost at the top, he thought for a second that he heard one of them mention his name. Pausing for a second, he listened.

"You know, it's funny," Mike was saying. "Harvey said the exact same thing to me."

"Well, that's because it's true," and there was Rachel. "You shouldn't be allowed to call yourself a man, let alone a resident of this city if you've never been to at least _one_ game."

Mike just responded with another laugh followed by a short lull in the conversation before Rachel spoke again. "We should go together one time. My dad always has tickets he's trying to give away. It would be fun."

Harvey tried to ignore the feeling the bubbled up in his stomach when he pictured the way Mike looked into Rachel's eyes when he said "I'd like that."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Mike and Rachel both looked slightly embarrassed when Harvey finally made his presence known. He clenched his fists a little tighter in his pockets when he saw them glance at each other and giggle like they were a couple of first graders who just got caught talking in class.

"Harvey, I didn't even hear you come in," Mike said, still smiling. "Rachel and I were just—"

"It's late." Harvey cut him off. "Get your stuff, I want to get going."

Mike gave Rachel an apologetic shrug as he gathered up the long forgotten files from Louis' case. He told her he'd talk to her tomorrow and followed Harvey out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you and Rachel seem to be getting pretty close." It was the first thing Harvey said to Mike since they had arrived back at his apartment. Mike narrowed his eyes, picking up on the suspicion in Harvey's voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harvey shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie, throwing them over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "Just an observation, that's all."

"Harvey," Mike sighed. "There's nothing going on between us, if that's what you're worried about. We're just friends."

"Does she know that?" Harvey asked accusingly.

Mike's mouth fell open. "What are you—," His stare hardened as he said, very matter-of-fact. "She thinks I'm _gay_, Harvey."

"But you're not."

"So _she_ doesn't know that!" Mike snapped, surprising even himself with his raised tone of voice as he threw his arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Well, she's bound to figure it out eventually," Harvey continued casually. "The way you're so blatantly flirting with her all the time." Another reproachful stare.

"I'm not—" Mike began quickly but had to pause for a moment to actually think of something to say. "She's just helping me with all the extra shit Louis bombarded me with this week since you and him seem to think I'm just like a robot or something that doesn't need sleep and just cater to your every whim."

"I thought I told you that you don't work for Louis, you work for me. You don't have to do what he says."This wasn't the first time Harvey said this to Mike. But what he said next threw Mike for a loop. "And I mean, use your brain for once, Mike. Obviously Louis knew that you couldn't handle all of that work yourself, and he knew you'd be too chicken shit to turn him down."

The associate stood there for a moment, blinking, the only indication of expression on his otherwise blank face. "Are you saying that he was trying to get something to happen between me and Rachel to prove that you and I are lying?"

Harvey just shrugged. "I'm just saying these are things you have to think about, Mike."

"Oh my—" Mike looked like he was fighting the urge to clock Harvey in the jaw. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Harvey replied simply. But Mike wouldn't hear it.

"Seriously, you're acting beyond insane right now," Mike's voice was getting louder again, but Harvey didn't seem to look at all fazed. "And when I say right now, I mean all week. Ever since we…"

Mike left the sentence hanging in the air. They both knew what he was referring to, he didn't need to finish that thought.

After a beat, Harvey sighed and slumped against the counter. "Look Mike, I guess I've just been thinking about this a lot lately." He told the floor. "What I'm putting you through by making you do this…"Harvey shook his head. "And I guess just, seeing you with Rachel this week made me realize how unfair I'm being."

"Harvey, what are you talking about?" Mike's voice was softer now. "I agreed to this, remember?"

"But what if someone finds out?" Harvey snapped, lifting his head and looking Mike straight in the eyes.

"They're not going to!" Mike leveled his tone with Harvey's. It was hard not to see the glint of fear in the otherwise fearless lawyer's eyes.

"How do you know?" Harvey pleaded, begging Mike for an answer he knew the both didn't have.

"Because you said so yourself, Harvey!" Mike cried defiantly. A ringing silence followed, the ghost of his shouted words still hanging in the air.

"You're right." Harvey said finally, his mood suddenly very calm as though in the silence, he had finally come to terms with a decision. "I'm just being paranoid."

"Pretty much." Mike couldn't disagree.

Harvey walked forward, taking his tie and his coat from the back of the chair. "It's late." He sighed, implying that he was going to go to bed. Mike nodded as if Harvey was waiting for his approval and they both left the kitchen to go to their respective sleeping areas.

However, Mike would be lying if he said he got even a wink of sleep that night. He lay awake on Harvey's couch all night, staring up at the orange and yellow stripes that the lights from the city outside emitted on to the high ceilings.

Harvey was also in a similar sleepless situation. Mike could hear him shuffling around quietly in the dark and around three in the morning, he could have sworn he had heard Harvey whispering to someone as though on the phone. But Mike chalked it up to being over tired, because, who the hell talked on the phone that late?

But then again, Harvey was acting very weird. It seemed, the more everything started to sink in, Mike –who was extremely paranoid in the beginning—was becoming more accepting of the situation, while Harvey was going in the completely opposite direction.

Mike had finally fallen asleep when the dark night sky turned into the soft light blue of the early morning. He pushed all thoughts from his mind and fell into such a dead slumber that he probably wouldn't have heard a bomb go off right next to him.

He didn't know what time it was when he finally woke with a start, the panic that arose in him when he thought he was late for work quickly fading when he realized that it was Saturday. He sat up slowly, stretching his body like a cat and yawning. The sun was sparkling through the windows in full force and for a moment, everything was quiet and peaceful.

That feeling of peace wore off fast though when Mike realized that it was a little bit _too_ quiet.

"Harvey?" Mike called out, wondering vaguely if his boss was just still sleeping when Harvey didn't answer. That theory was squashed when Mike scanned the room and found the lawyer's bed to be not only empty, but neatly made as if no one had slept in it at all.

Mike was starting to get worried. The mood Harvey had been in the night before was very unlike him and therefore made his actions unpredictable. He could be anywhere right now.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Mike sing-songed as he meandered around the apartment trying to figure out if this was all just Harvey's idea of a sick joke. On his third trip into the kitchen, Mike spotted a small piece of paper folded on the counter.

Relieved that Harvey at least had the sense to leave a note—though the thought that it was a ransom note from a psychotic serial killer bent on revenge did cross his mind briefly—Mike opened it and read.

But what was written on the paper was anything but good news. Mike would have rather read a ransom from a psycho. Though it wasn't explicitly said in the note, everything suddenly came to together for Mike.

"Harvey…what did you do…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I feel like a DUN DUN DUN is warranted here. Reviews are love! There's probably only going to be like two more chapters after this one No I lied, three. (Lol I just looked at my outline and was like two? really? Oh no three that makes sense). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So...uh...yeah. Sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing then the whole making you wait for the next chapter thing. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear. I'm mean...but not that mean. Lots of stuff going on in my life when all I want to do is lock myself up in my room and write all day. But anyway, your wait is over my friends. **

**Also...any typos. I apologize. My eyes suck and my brain sometimes goes faster than I can type and it mixes words together, leaves them out, puts some in that shouldn't be there...you get the picture lol. I'll take care of 'em as I see 'em **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, that's it? You're really leaving?"

Harvey sighed as Donna's voice floated in from the doorway to his office at Pearson-Hardman. It was a strange feeling, going through all his belongings, packing those that he absolutely wouldn't be able to live without and getting rid of the others that it killed him to say good-bye to.

"Yes," He nodded, clutching one of his many signed baseballs in his hand as he hovered of the box containing the rest that used to line his desk. He remembered the way Mike used to come in there and grab one after throwing a folder that contained the answer to all their problems with a case. The associate would toss it up one handed in the air, as he gloated to Harvey he'd done exactly what he had asked him to do, only better.

Harvey shook the memory out of his mind and tossed the ball next to the others. "I'm really leaving, Donna. I already negotiated the deal. It's done and that's it."

She looked like she wanted to say something to him, and a part of him hoped she would. Try to convince him that he was making a mistake, and that he didn't have to do this. But for once, Donna held her tongue.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" She swallowed, as though fighting back tears that, for once, weren't part of one of her acts.

"Just make sure everything gets shipped to the address I gave you," Harvey ordered, though his voice was hollow and empty. "My flight leaves in a few hours, so I won't have time to clean out my apartment. Just, whenever you get around to it is fine. And tell Mike he can stay there as long as he wants. I don't care."

Donna gave him a knowing look. "Does the kid know what's going on?"

Harvey shook his head and sighed. "No. But I'm sure by now he's figured it out. I told him not to come but, let's be honest, when does he ever listen to what I tell him, especially when he thinks he's right and I'm wrong. He's probably on his way here by now." He chuckled darkly at the irony and returned to throwing a few other knickknacks on top of the baseballs.

"Actually, Harvey…he's already here."

Mike was standing in the doorway behind Donna, who took the expression on Harvey's face as her cue to leave. He didn't say anything.

"So, do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Mike crossed his arms and stepped fully into Harvey's office. He looked very much like he had rushed— still wearing the gray undershirt he had worn to bed and his suit pants that he wore to work the day before. Harvey almost cringed at the amount of wrinkles in the expensive material.

"Mike," Harvey started finally. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh so then you're just packing your things to move to a bigger office because Jessica gave you another promotion?" Mike replied back sharply.

Harvey just sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he was the best damn attorney in the city—for at least a few more hours—and he could talk his way out of anything. "Mike, if you would just let me explain—"

"That you've decided to take my deal after all and are going to voluntarily leave the country."

Mike whirled around at the sound of the smug voice behind him. Harvey, however, didn't look at all shocked by the fact that Mr. Tate was standing there.

"Harvey…you _what?"_ Mike kept glancing back and forth between the two men as if hoping one of them would tell him it wasn't true. Even though he knew that it was the second he read Harvey's note telling him not to come.

"I'm leaving, Mike." The hollow tone in Harvey's voice returned. The associate didn't say anything at first, he just sort of stood there, opening and closing his mouth as if fighting with the words he wanted to say.

"Harvey," Mike spoke finally, running a hand threw his already messy hair. "I—"

"I know," Harvey out his hand up and stepped forward. "You can't go to prison. I took care of that already."

Even though that wasn't what Mike was about to say—truth be told, he didn't really _know_ what that was going to be—he still eyed Harvey curiously, knitting his brows together as if telling him to explain.

"Mr. Specter was able to negotiate your sentence from a criminal to a civil violation," Mr. Tate interjected. "Conspiracy to commit fraud. Much better than actually committing in as the consequences are nothing more than a few hundred hours of community service and a hefty fine which, Mr. Specter here has already taken care of."

"I also made sure to tell Jessica to keep Louis the hell away from you," Harvey added as another way of reassuring Mike that everything was for the best. But that didn't change the fact that Mike was still looking at Harvey, his blue eyes conveying just how shocked and hurt he was.

"Harvey," He tried his hand at speaking again but his mouth was dry and his mind was reeling. "You didn't have to do this."

"No, Mike, I did. And don't ask me why," Harvey said quickly as Mike opened his mouth to utter that very same word. "I've made you do a lot of shit for me since you started here, Mike. But this—I just, couldn't. I'm sorry."

Mike pursed his lips together and shook his head, his silent response indicating that Harvey's apology was most definitely _not_ accepted. Harvey nodded his head solemnly, telling Mike he got the message loud and clear.

"Well, Harvey, I hate to break up this less-than-tearful farewell," Mr. Tate spoke up again, gesturing to his watch. "But I need to get Mr. Specter on a plane to Toronto in three hours."

Again, Mike didn't move as Mr. Tate walked out into the hall to wait. Harvey lingered for a few moments, closing the last of the boxes as an excuse to give Mike a chance to say something.

"Well," he sighed, the anger not fading at all from his face. "I guess this is good-bye then. Have a nice life, _Mr. Specter._" Mike added coldly.

"You would have done the same to me if you were in my shoes," Harvey leaned in and lowered his voice. Mike shook his head and scoffed, his blue eyes meeting Harvey's in a daggered glare.

"No," He grit out through his teeth. "I can almost guarantee I wouldn't have."

Mike pushed his way past Harvey, brushing his shoulder hard and walking out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You okay, kid?"

Mike didn't need to look up to know that Donna was right behind him. He was sitting outside the building on the steps where he tore his pocket that time he was running from Trevor's "friends"for over an hour now. Mike didn't say anything until Donna sat down next to him.

"I just—I don't get it." Mike started with a frustrated sigh. "Everything would've been fine. Our plan was—no one suspected anything. I mean sure, they did in the beginning and then we ran into that little snag when immigration started poking around. But we were fine…until—I think—it was me who fucked up."

"How?" Donna asked quietly. Mike looked up to meet her gaze, her light eyes were red and she sniffled a little.

"Because, it all started after Rachel and I—I mean, I needed her help this week, Louis kept giving me shit to do and Harvey wasn't about to lighten the load, especially since he was under ten times the pressure. I told him that she didn't suspect anything— hell she even said we were good together. Some bullshit about the way Harvey and I always looked at each other, which I really don't know what she meant by that but the point is Harvey still thought she was going to rat us out." Mike exhaled deeply and shrugged, turning away from Donna. "And that's why he left. He didn't want to risk it so Harvey took himself out of the game before his team had the chance to lose."

Donna let out a small laugh. "Wow kid, I see Harvey's sports metaphors have rubbed off on you." She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear before shaking her head. "And you're wrong, by the way."

"Oh, yeah?" Mike raised his brow curiously.

"Harvey didn't leave because he thought Rachel was going to reveal your dirty little secret. He left because he was jealous."

"_What?"_

"Honey, I've worked for Harvey for more than I'd like to admit sometimes. I know more about him than he does. So, trust me."

"Then…why didn't he just say something to me?"

"In case you didn't notice, Harvey has a funny way of showing people that he cares. He's really not good with the whole 'emotions' thing."

"So…what exactly are you saying." Mike said slowly, still trying to process everything Donna was trying to tell him.

"Oh, c'mon you _really _can't figure it out?" She threw her hands up. "Oh yeah, that's right you're not as smart are you think you are." Donna quipped, nudged him in the chest with her elbow.

Mike glared at her. "Can we just get to the point, please?"

"Alright well since I'm going to have to spell it out for you…Mike," She sighed, putting a hand on his knee and talking as though she was explaining long division to a small child. "If Harvey _didn't_ care about you, he wouldn't have left." She paused, fighting back a smile when she saw the light of realization starting to show itself on Mike's features.

"_And…"_ She continued, her tone becoming more sincere. "If _you_ care about him half as much as I think you do, you wouldn't let him leave."

Donna got to her feet and started to walk away, letting the thought sink in a few seconds longer before—

"Donna, wait."

She tried to hide her smile as she turned on her heel and faced the associate again. Mike was standing now, the expression on his face made him look as though he had just discovered the meaning of life.

"His flight leaves from JFK in forty-five minutes." She told him. Mike grinned and took off running towards the street.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Donna called out and Mike skidded to a stop after only making it a few feet. "You'll never make it in a cab. Not in this traffic."

Mike looked confused. "Well then how am I supposed to—"

Donna nodded her head to her right. "What? You got so used to having Harvey to mooch rides off of you forgot this was here, didn't you?"

Mike jogged over to unlock his bike that had been sitting there on the rack for the past week.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He straddled the seat and gripped the handle bars tightly. Donna grinned cheekily.

"Yes," She gave him a push and winked. "Now go tell Harvey."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's not as long as some of the other chapters. But I kinda didn't want to cram too much into one chapter, especially as we get to the climax. I feel like shorter chapters help make the pacing become quicker, which is what I was aiming for. So I hoped it worked. Oh yeah, and I know the whole riding the bike to race to get the person you love back is _totally_ cliche...but c'mon...this story is based on a rom-com...so cliches are bound to happen at one point. Reviews are love and I love you all!**

**EDIT A/N: Ok...so in reading this over (and thanks to one of you lovely readers) I did realize that everything kind of moved a bit fast in this chapter-like Harvey and Mike's feelings for each other. But what I was going for was like, what Donna told Mike about Harvey...Harvey hasn't realized it yet. And really Mike doesn't fully understand what he's feeling either. So I promise that the next chapter isn't going to be all lovey dovey fluffy Mike bursts in attacks Harvey with a kiss and then everythings all glitter and rainbows. Right now, Mike's primary objective is to stop Harvey from leaving. Donna really was just being her sassy self at the end. Ok...so yes. I think that's it. Lol. I hope that makes sense. "Cause my brain is fried right now. I still love you all though. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok...so I am SO sorry this took so long. A lot of shit going on in my life right now and just urgh. But I won't bore you. Instead I'll just give you the next chapter. The other reason why it took so long was because I was debating whether to make the last two chapters one longer one or just stick with my original plan and keep it two. I decided to go with my original choice. Always go with your first instinct right? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike raced through the streets of Manhattan, his bike weaving in and out of the constant rush hour traffic at a speed that would rival an Olympic cyclist. His mind was racing just as fast as his feet were peddling, the outside world nothing but a blur much like the past week had been.

If he had time to stop and really, actually think about this, Mike would ask himself how in the world this managed to happen so fast. How could he have gone from having a steamy almost-sex dream about Rachel on Monday morning to racing through Manhattan on Saturday on his bike to tell Harvey…

What?

That was the million dollar question. Mike was just going on a hunch from Donna, but what if she was wrong? And even if she wasn't, what was he supposed to say to Harvey when—if—he finally made it to the airport on time?That Harvey was wrong? That he still wanted to get fake-or was it real now?-married to him? Or that it took him almost getting arrested and Harvey getting deported to realize he—

Mike's thoughts were cut off, his brain deciding to join him back on earth as he swerved sharply to avoid hitting the pack of tourists that had just stepped into the crosswalk.

The adrenaline pumping through his blood stream helped him regain his focus relatively quickly. Mike stared straight ahead, willing his legs to move faster.

With the city whirring past him, Mike took his eyes of the road for a split second to glance down at the watch he miraculously remembered to put on as he was rushing out the door. From what Donna told him, Harvey's plane was due to take off in fifteen minutes. Mike quickly went through the rest of the route in his head, trying to calculate the exact amount of time it would take to get there as he shot through another busy intersection.

He didn't even see it coming. The blare of a horn, the faint crunch of metal, the shooting pain as his head made contact with the street below. Everything was black for a second. He strained his ears, trying to listen to the small commotion going on around him. There was a woman who sounded very distressed, and a man announcing he was going to call an ambulance.

Mike realized what was going on and his eyes flew open. The blonde woman leaning over him looked very relieved and kept apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry. You just came out of nowhere—"

"Where's my bike?" Mike cut her off, shakily getting to his feet. The woman looked confused for a second before gesturing behind her. Miraculously, the bicycle appeared to be undamaged. Mike pushed himself through the small crowd that had formed at the corner and grabbed the bike, ignoring the slight pain in his hands when he gripped the handle bars. His mind was once again focused on nothing but getting to Harvey in time.

The man, who was clutching his cell phone against his ear stepped forward, trying to prevent Mike from leaving. Too bad Mike would have kept going even if aliens started to invade this city at this exact moment. "Whoa, kid, just stay put, I've got an ambulance on its way."

"Am I bleeding?" Mike ignored what the man said and pointed to his head.

"Uh, no but you should still—"

"Thanks," Mike straddled the seat of the bike once again and pushed off the ground to propel himself forward, leaving everyone at the corner standing there both mildly impressed and very confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

By some miraculous twist of fate, Mike managed to arrive at JFK International Airport on time and in one piece (for the most part). The airport was bustling with people, all giving his sweaty and disheveled appearance odd looks as they passed.

The only time Mike had stood still was for the brief moment it took for him to look up at the _Departures_ board. He scanned the names of the cities and as soon as he saw "Flight 287 to Toronto-Now Boarding", Mike committed the gate number to memory and sprinted through the terminal.

Mike had really only been through JFK once—the time Harvey ordered him to go to Harvard to learn everything he could about the law school there. He probably looked like a lunatic, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. In fact, he was surprised the TSA officers hadn't tackled and detained him yet to question him about his suspicious behavior.

Speaking of the TSA, Mike had forgotten all about security until he had reached the gate where Harvey's flight was due to take off in less than five minutes.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir! I'm going to need you to remove your belt and shoes, and place any metal or electronic devices into the bin before you step through."

"Oh, this isn't my—I'm not getting on the plane," Mike told the security officer who just stared incredulously at him. "I just need to stop someone from making the biggest mistake of his life."

But the TSA officer wasn't buying it. Mike started to panic when he saw him reaching for his radio. He had to act fast, or else he was never going to see Harvey again.

"Please," Mike held his hands up and gave the older man the puppy dog eyes. The ones not even Harvey could resist. "I'm begging you here. You've _gotta_ let me through. Harvey's about the get on that plane and if I don't—look, you can arrest me later. I don't care, you can lock me up without bail, whatever. Just…please."

Mike didn't think that was honestly going to work. In fact, to say he was surprised to see the TSA's face soften after a few seconds of trying to see if Mike was telling the truth would have been the biggest understatement of the century.

"Alright," He sighed. "But I'm still going to need to pat you down first."

Mike could have kissed him but given the circumstances that would have probably been a bit detrimental to his cause. "You sir, are awesome." He beamed and then held out his arms as the TSA officer started to feel around for any indication of a weapon. "And all those stories about TSA officers being jerks—never believed them anyway."

The female TSA officer standing over at the other end of the security area tried to stifle a giggle and the man that was patting down Mike had finished and stood up.

"Okay, kid you're good to go." He gave Mike a good natured pat on the shoulder and Mike's heart stung a little, his mind immediately flashing to Harvey. The officer sent him on his way and Mike turned on his heel to race towards the gate, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that threatened to throw him off balance. He shook it off quickly.

_"Final boarding call, Flight 287 to Toronto…" _

Mike could see the entrance to the gate now. The last few people were showing their boarding passes and tickets. He started to panic, looking around frantically, even though he knew that Harvey was already on that plane. The final person showed their ticket and the entrance was then sealed off. Mike thought for a second about rushing over and demanding that they let him on that flight. But that only worked in really shitty romantic comedies. And this wasn't a movie. This was real life. And in real life, once you missed your chance, that was it.

Mike was beside himself, all sorts of emotions rushed him at once. His heat was still racing, his head was throbbing and Harvey was on his way to Canada. Not counting when his parents died, this was probably the worst day of Mike's life.

He should have expected this though, because it seemed, every time Mike had someone in life to care about, they seemed to disappear one way or another.

"Mike?"

He froze at the sound of the all-too familiar voice. There was no way it could be—Mike slowly turned, mouth falling open in shock when he saw who was standing there.

"_Harvey?_ What are you—I thought that was—How come you're not—" Mike tried to rush forward but another wave of dizziness caused him to wobble on his feet, and he almost fell forward.

"My flight doesn't leave for another two hours." Harvey cut him off and reached out to steady Mike, looking him up and down. His face contorted into a concerned frown. "Mike, how the hell did you even get here? You look like you got hit by a bus."

Mike's expression was becoming more dazed, and he was relying more on Harvey to hold himself up. "Well, not a bus. It was a sedan," He explained and Harvey's eyes widened. "Oh, but don't worry. It was my fault. Cut her off with my bike."

Mike huffed a laugh but Harvey didn't find any of what he just said the least bit amusing. "Mike, listen to me. Mike—"

But Mike wasn't listening. No longer fueled by adrenaline, his body was starting to feel things again. Like pain. There was a lot of pain. His vision became dotted with black spots as he tried to focus on Harvey. He was tired and his head felt like it was going to burst. Everything around him was spinning.

"Harvey," Mike breathed, the fact that he was now being completely supported by Harvey and the ground briefly registering in his fogged brain as his spoke. "Harvey, I need—to tell you something."

"Kid, we need to get you checked out, alright?" Harvey was trying to keep his voice level but even Mike could tell he was fighting back panic and fear.

A small crowd had gathered around them by now, the curious travels and concerned airport officials all wanting to know what was going on. But Mike didn't even take notice of them, he was too busy trying to keep it together. But every time he blinked, his vision became foggier. His eye lids got heavier and he had to force them open enough to catch Harvey's gaze and hold it.

"Harvey, you can't go back."

"Mike you need to try and stay with me okay?" Harvey told him and Mike nodded shakily but it was becoming harder to keep that promise as the moments passed. Faintly he heard Harvey talking to someone that sounded a lot like Mr. Tate, picking up words in their short conversation like "ambulance" and "hospital".

"Harvey…"Mike repeated as more and more black started to engulf his vision. "Don't leave."

He closed his eyes, letting his surroundings fade. The last thing he heard before slipping out of conscious was Harvey's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with another cliff-hanger-ish thing. I didn't want to make this story too dramatic and unbelievable and I know it might seem like it is now, but I really wanted to avoid the whole like romantic- epiphany- in- the-middle-of-an- airport thing. So this was just a way to like buy more time and kind of shift the focus temporarily off the impending romance. Plus I thought it was a good way for Harvey to kind of realize what's important. Or something. Lol. The next -and final-chapter is practically done. I just have to revise in since I rushed through it since I thought I was going to combine these too. **

**Reviews are love! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, here we are. The last chapter. And the only thing I have to say is...**

**You. Guys. Are. AMAZING!**

**Seriously, when I first set out to write this fic, I had no idea it was going to get THIS MUCH feedback. Hell, when I first started this fic it was for shits and giggles and I thought no one would even take it seriously. I really can't thank you all enough. I suck at multi-chapter fics and you guys all really helped me keep my focus and my muse going. **

**With that said, I dedicate this chapter and every one before to all of you. The readers. Whether you reviewed every chapter, or none. Whether you fave'd it of put it on alert. I did all of this for Y-O-U. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mr. Ross?"

Mike opened his eyes, blinking as they tried to get adjusted to the blindingly bright lights of wherever he was. Everything came into focus soon enough and he glanced around, trying to piece together his location in his mind. But the lumpy mattress and sickeningly sterile smell that filled his nostrils gave him a pretty string hint. He was in a hospital.

"Mr. Ross," Came the soothing voice again. "I'm going to need you to stay awake, alright? I know it's hard with the meds you're on but we need to make sure everything's okay. Now, I'm gonna ask you a few questions to make sure there's no memory loss."

Mike just nodded, opening his eyes a little more to face the nurse standing at the side of his bed.

"Name?" She asked he just chuckled.

"Oh wow, tough one. But I'll go with Who is Michael Ross?" He answered cheekily.

The nurse was trying not to smile. "Date of Birth?"

"August 27th,1987," He rattled off without a thought.

"Current place of employment?"

He raised an eyebrow wondering how this was at all relevant but figured he'd better not question it. "Pearson Hardman. I'm an associate there, I work for Harvey Specter," Mike added unnecessarily but he was already getting annoyed with this and wanted to prove to her that there was no permanent damage done. He was fine now.

Mike watched intently as the nurse scribbled down a few things on her clip board before looking up at him and smiling. "The doctor should be in shortly to see you. In the meantime if there's anything—"

"Is Harvey still here?" Mike asked, sitting up slightly in the bed as though to prove to the nurse that he was in good enough shape for visitors.

"Yes, he's down in the lobby. I'll send someone to get him if you'd like." She replied as though reading his mind and winked before walking out of the room.

Not five minutes later, Harvey poked his head in the doorway, relief washing over his face when he saw Mike was up and well.

He meandered into the room, hands in his pockets and Mike couldn't tell if he was mad, guilty or both. "So do I even need to tell you how stupid that was or…"

Mike shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"That much is obvious." Harvey scoffed and moved closer like he wanted to sit on the foot of the bed. He doesn't. "You're lucky you only got a mild concussion."

"Oh a concussion?" This was the first time Mike heard the diagnosis. "Is that all?" He added sarcastically.

"Well, seeing as you were on a bike and got hit by a _car_, I'd say you should be grateful." Harvey didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did. Mike knew that, but chose not to say anything further.

"Is Tate here?"

Harvey nodded, his voice softer now. "Yeah, he's down in the lobby."

"Are you still leaving?" Mike looked down at his hands, fiddling uneasily with his fingers. The palm of his right hand was slightly scraped up from his fall.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You."

Mike swallowed hard and finally looked up, meeting Harvey's eyes when he did. "What about me?"

"You said you had something to tell me," Harvey clarified, tilting his head to the left slightly. "And don't pussy out and tell me you don't remember because then we'd have to get you tested for amnesia." Mike knew he was joking. Or at least he wanted to make it appear that way, though the glint of concern that flashed across his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"Hey, if I can remember my name and my birthday, obviously I'm fine." The associate replied light-heartedly, trying to put Harvey at ease. He got a half smile out of the lawyer but that was quickly replaced with a serious look telling Mike to spit it out already.

"This week has just been—"Mike sighed and shook his head, eyes shifting to the floor as if what he was supposed to say next would be written there. "Well, it's probably been one of the craziest of my life." He paused again, scratching at the back of his neck. "Things changed Harvey. They changed when you…" Mike once again, left that to hang in the air. He caught Harvey's gaze again, and though he already knew what Mike was about to say, he was ready to finally hear the words spoken aloud.

"When I what?"

"When you kissed me to prove a point in front of the entire firm." Mike didn't hesitate, spitting the entire sentence out in one breath. "I guess it worked a little _too_ well, huh?"

It was Harvey's turn to look down. He let the room fill with the sounds of the bustling ER. Heart monitors and nurses talking hurriedly and hushed replaced their own voices for a little while.

"That's not why I was going to leave."

Mike didn't reply when Harvey finally spoke, hoping that he would continue on his own.

"When I saw you and the paralegal—"

"Rachel." Mike supplied because 'the paralegal' _did_ have a name and regardless of what was happening right now, she was still Mike's friend. But the name didn't seem to matter to Harvey.

"Yeah her. When I saw you with…_her—_it hit me. You deserve to be with someone you _actually _care about. And I was going to take that away from you. I couldn't do that." Harvey shook his head, opening and closing his mouth as though the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say them. "I know what it feels like to have 'the one that got away' hanging over your head. And I—I didn't want to do the same thing to you."

Another silence filled the room as Mike just sat there, trying to digest everything Harvey just told him. There are so many things he wanted to tell him. 'You're an idiot' definitely came to mind and 'Why didn't you just fucking say something to me before' because if he had, this scenario could have been avoided completely. But Mike opted against those choices because they weren't what Harvey needed to hear.

"You do realize that if you'd left, the 'one that got away' would've been you."

And for once, the great Harvey Specter was rendered speechless. Mike would have been impressed with himself, if Harvey wasn't staring at him like a deer in headlights. Mike didn't back down from the intense gaze. Soon, Harvey's face softened slightly, looking less shocked that someone could admit to actually caring about him. He was so used to being on his own that he forgot what it felt like to want someone and have them want you back.

They didn't even notice when the doctor walked in until they heard him speak.

"Well, Mr. Ross, everything seems to be in order here." He wasn't looking at them but at the charts on the lime green clip board in his hand. Harvey took this momentary distraction to distance himself from Mike's bed. His hands were back in his pockets and his air of professionalism restored by the time the doctor looked up.

"How are you feeling?"

"That depends," Mike answered, folding his hands over his lap and staring up expectantly at the doctor. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Harvey and the doctor both smiled. "Well, now that you're awake we just need to run a few more tests. If they come back negative and you're feeling up to it, you can leave after that since you haven't been admitted."

Mike looked very grateful. Things definitely could have turned out way worse for him. "Alright, cool."

"However Mr. Ross," The doctor cautioned, holding up a finger and giving Mike a look that he was more accustomed to seeing on Harvey—the one that told him what was about to be said was very important so he better listen up. "You should make sure you get a lot of rest for the next week. No driving for a few days either."

"Or riding your bike." Harvey made it a point to add that little detail because he knew Mike. If it wasn't said explicitly, Mike would have rode the damn thing to work Monday morning claiming to have found a loophole since the doctor had never mentioned anything about riding a bicycle.

"Yes _sir," _Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Harvey who just shrugged. The doctor glanced back and forth between them, narrowing his eyes in confusion before shaking it off and getting back to the matter at hand.

"Ok, Mr. Specter, if you don't mind I need you to wait out in the lobby. We'll send Mr. Ross down to you when he's finished."

"Sure thing, Doc," Harvey gave him a sort of half salute and an affirmative nod before glancing at Mike. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Harvey stepped out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harvey, I don't understand why you insisted on taking me out in a wheel chair." Mike complained as Harvey pushed him through the automatic doors of the hospital and out into the mid-afternoon sunlight. "The doctor said I was _fine_."

"Hospital protocol," Harvey shrugged. Mike rolled his eyes at the answer and stood up as the lawyer brought the chair to a stop.

"Yes. Because we both know _that's _the real reason." Mike muttered sarcastically, looking Harvey expectantly in the eye. Harvey's cheeks reddened slightly and he glanced down.

Mike cleared his throat. "Thank you, though," His tone now genuine, Harvey met his gaze again as he continued. "For, uh missing your flight to take me to the hospital. You didn't have to do that."

"Oh so next time you're having a medical emergency, you just want me to leave you there?" Harvey nudged Mike gently in the shoulder. The associate laughed and shook his head at the playful gesture.

Another silence fell between them, each man alternating between glancing around at their surroundings and each other.

"So on a scale of one to ten," Mike picked at the bit of gauze on his forehead. "How pissed was Tate?"

Harvey opened his mouth to answer but an unexpected voice from behind cut him off.

"Contrary to what you two seem to believe, I actually was born with a heart." Mr. Tate appeared next to them. Harvey and Mike exchanged a wary glance.

"Could've fooled me," Mike countered bitterly before Harvey had the chance to say anything, earning himself an elbow in the stomach. Harvey responded to Mike's glare with a look that said 'Let me handle him.'

"Look, Tate I know you and I had a deal. But I'm afraid you and I are going to have to renegotiate our terms." He looked at Mike and smiled. "You see, things have changed. And well, I'm not leaving. Simple as that."

Mike pointed to Harvey. "What he said," He spoke as if daring Tate to even challenge the best damn closer in the City's decision.

"I agree with you." Tate sighed and said after a beat. "Which is why I've decided to drop the impending charges and my investigation altogether. I was wrong about you two."

Harvey shrugged. "Most people are."

"So, does this mean Harvey can stay? Forever?" Mike already knew the answer to that, but it sounded too good to be true, so he just wanted to make sure.

Mr. Tate nodded and Mike wanted to jump for joy. Though Harvey probably would have flipped on him because jumping wasn't part of the 'resting' he was supposed to be doing.

"However, there are two conditions."

"Okay…" Harvey made a gesture with his hand for Mr. Tate to continue.

"Since Mr. Specter still isn't a citizen, you both still have to get married or else I can't let you stay here." Mr. Tate threw his hand up and shrugged. "Rules are rules."

Harvey looked at Mike, who wriggled his brows at him suggestively. Harvey laughed and shook his head. That one wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"What's the second one?" Mike asked the question that was on both their minds.

"I still have to conduct the interviews with you and your colleagues about your relationship," Mr. Tate explained. "Since I already have it on record that there was supposed to be an ongoing investigation of you two. I can't just drop that without having this whole thing look suspicious."

"Better than going to prison." Was Mike's way of saying that he agreed to both conditions. Harvey concurred.

"Fair enough."

"Great." Mr. Tate glanced back and forth between the two of them and smiled. "So then I'll see you at eleven o'clock Monday morning?"

"We'll be there." Harvey assured him. Satisfied, Tate turned on his heel to leave the two of them to their own devices, but Harvey stopped him when a thought struck him. "Oh, and Tate—"

"I already transferred it back into your account." The immigration officer called knowingly over his shoulder.

Harvey smiled and turned to Mike, who was gazing up at him with a similar expression. Everything was _finally_ returning to normal. Well, everything besides one obvious detail.

"So, 'Till Death Do Us Part," Mike's smile turned mischievous. "I don't know, Harvey, that's a pretty big commitment. Are you sure you can deal with me for that long?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Harvey replied with a wink, and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call Donna let her know that everything was fine and to send Ray with the car.

"I swear, that woman isn't human," Harvey stuffed the blackberry back into his pocket not a minute later, shaking his head at his assistant's uncanny ability to know what he was thinking before he even had the thought.

Ray was already waiting for them, sitting in the driver's seat of the black limousine that had been parked across the street the whole time.

Harvey's long-time driver gave them a knowing grin when they finally made their way over to the car. It wouldn't have taken so long had Harvey not waited until the busy intersection was absolutely clear of traffic before they crossed.

The interior of the car fell quiet as Ray pulled into the flowing traffic. Harvey felt like something was missing, until he saw his driver reach for the stereo. Harvey didn't know where everyone suddenly acquired the ability to read his mind, but if it got him what he wanted he wasn't complaining.

Leaning back against the seat, Harvey closed his eyes, prepared to relax the rest of the trip as the sounds of his smooth, mellow music filled his—

_It takes two to make a thing go ri—ight!_

"Ray, what is this crap?" Harvey sat bolt upright in his seat as the _noise_—because it sure as hell wasn't music—filled the air. "I know _I_ didn't give you this." He glared suspiciously over at Mike who was bobbing his head and tapping his hands against his knee to the beat.

"That's because I did." Mike grinned. Harvey glowered even more. "C'mon, Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock?—_but I'm known to rock a microphone—_It's a classic!"

'You actually listen to this crap?" Harvey raised his brows incredulously. Mike shrugged.

"And here I thought you knew everything there is to know about me." He shook his head, feigning disappointment and clicking his tongue. "Guess you were wrong."

For a long moment, Harvey didn't say anything. He just scowled at Mike as he mouthed the words to the song that made him want to gauge his ears out with a spork.

But it was a proven fact that no human being on the planet could stare at Mike for that long and still be angry.

Harvey's scowl flipped into a smile. He snaked his arm around behind Mike's head, and grabbed onto the back of his neck as Mike turned to give him an inquisitive look. That faded when Harvey started to gently pull him closer. When their lips were almost touching, Harvey smirked and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I guess that means I'll have to study twice as hard for Monday then…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: THERE YOU GO INKNERD I PUT THE SONG IN! **

**For those of you who haven't seen The Proposal-go do it now. Seriously? Why are you still sitting here?-You probably don't know what I'm talking about. For those of of you who have seen the movie, I hope you caught all the references. I mean there were really only two, besides like, the whole second chapter. **

**Anyway. This is the end of the story. BUT...I MAY have a bit of a surprise for you. I had an idea for an epilogue-ish type thing so keep an eye out for that. But all that aside, this story is complete. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY LIFE YOU GUYS AND FOR MAKING MY FIRST SUITS FIC MY MOST FAVORITE ONE THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. **


End file.
